


More than words

by Ljn



Series: Respira. [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljn/pseuds/Ljn
Summary: - Non voglio che tu faccia lavare quelle fodere. Non voglio cambiare divano. – annunciò piatto, andando a sedersi sull’oggetto in questione.- Non puoi tenerti in salotto un divano macchiato di sangue, Sasuke. È antigienico.- Ho detto che non voglio che venga lavato. – ribatté tagliente.Sakura si irritò. – È un’assurdità, Sasuke. E poi guarda! Non è neppure solo il sangue! Quando hai fatto lavare per l’ultima volta questi poveri cuscini? C’è ancora la macchia di …  oh. – terminò, smontata.Pensò alla macchia di ramen che Naruto aveva fatto sul divano qualche giorno prima di morire, durante una delle serate in compagnia che il biondo imponeva al suo compagno per evitargli di ammuffire, come diceva allegramente.Strinse gli occhi per impedire alle lacrime di scendere.





	1. Now you’re alone, aren’t you?

**Author's Note:**

> "More than words" è la canzone di Maaya Sakamoto che chiude i film "Code Geass - Boukoku no Akito".  
> Bellissima, ve la raccomando.  
> Le frasi in inglese che accompagnano i capitoli vengono direttamente da là e sono una traduzione non so esattamente quanto letterale della versione giapponese (che non riporto perchè mi sono scoperta pudica al riguardo)

_**More than words** _

 

_**Isn’t freedom painful? Endlessly.** _

 

**-1-**

**Now you’re alone, aren’t you?**

Si tolse la maschera con un sospiro di sollievo.

L’aveva portata così a lungo che i bordi si erano incisi nella carne del suo volto, dandogli l’impressione di aver appena subito un tentativo di asportazione della faccia.

Si massaggiò le tempie. Aveva mal di testa. Succedeva sempre quando usava lo sharingan a lungo, ma questa volta era perfino peggiore del solito.

Lanciò un’occhiata distratta verso l’interno della casa, dove un tempo ad aspettarlo ci sarebbe stato una fonte sicura di rumore e vita, e che ora invece era silenziosa come una tomba.

La sua, tomba.

Ogni volta che tornava a casa, questa gli ricordava quanto gli era costata quella libertà di cui ora godeva, ed era così doloroso doverne affrontare il silenzio che quasi si pentiva di non aver venduto o abbattuto o incendiato quella maledetta fonte di sofferenza.

Varcò la soglia vuota.

Non lo avrebbe mai fatto.

Mai e poi mai si sarebbe liberato del luogo che lo aveva fatto vivere di nuovo.

Mai e poi mai si sarebbe liberato della casa che racchiudeva i suoi ultimi ricordi di … “lui”.

Anche se significava portare una croce per tutto il resto della vita che non sentiva la necessità di vivere. Anche se respirare tra quelle pareti era più difficile che farlo fuori.

Anche se ogni volta che entrava in cucina doveva sopportare il ricordo inciso sul pavimento di un corpo inerte, e sentire sulle labbra delle labbra ferme e un petto immobile sotto i palmi delle mani.

Perché in salotto aveva scherzato con Naruto.

Nella sala da tè aveva litigato con lui.

Nel giardino sul retro aveva tentato di meditare con lui.

Nel dojo aveva esorcizzato i fantasmi della sua famiglia con lui.

Nella camera che avevano diviso per due anni aveva fatto l’amore con lui.

Nello studio aveva cercato di ucciderlo, quando aveva trovato delle foto di famiglia mezze mangiucchiate dal tempo, e aveva osato prendere in giro il suo splendido fratello.

Davanti a casa lo aveva visto sorridergli e salutarlo, mentre partiva per missioni alle quali a lui non era consentito partecipare.

Nell’entrata lo aveva sentito gridargli “Okaeri” e gli aveva imprecato contro, quando lo aveva raggiunto dall’altro lato della casa, invece di dargli la soddisfazione di rispondere “Tadaima”. Anche se lo aveva sussurrato tra sé e sé tutte le volte. Anche se aveva fatto lo stesso, quando era stato Naruto quello a tornare a casa, e aveva ottenuto ogni volta un “Tadaima” ignaro della cosa, urlato a pieni polmoni.

Faceva così male ricordare! Ma era anche quello che gli permetteva di mantenere la promessa di prendersi cura di sé stesso.

Poggiò la maschera sul tavolino davanti al divano, e la sacca delle armi qualche centimetro più in là. Staccò la katana e la wakizashi* dai sostegni sulla schiena, e appoggiò pure quelle là vicino.

Era stanco. Avrebbe pulito le lame usate più tardi.

Per una volta, non sarebbe cambiato nulla.

Stava per uscire, ed immergersi in un’altra stanza in cui il suo respiro sarebbe stato l’unico rumore a ricordargli che era ancora vivo, nonostante tutto, quando esitò e, sospirando, si voltò. Tornò in salotto, prese il necessario dall’armadio vicino alla libreria in cui teneva i rotoli che stava studiando in quel momento, e poi si sedette sul divano, ordinando davanti a sé il necessario per la pulizia delle armi.

Si sgranchì il collo, e iniziò con metodica precisione, svuotando la mente di tutto quello che non era necessario.

L’orologio, sopra il camino del soggiorno all’occidentale che aveva voluto il Dobe quando avevano dovuto ristrutturare in seguito ad una lite piuttosto accesa, batteva i secondi con un rumore assordante.

Fino a qualche anno prima, non aveva mai notato quanto rumoroso potesse essere. Mai.

C’era sempre stato un rumore più forte a coprire quello insopportabile del dannato orologio.

\- Ah.

Aveva stretto la lama affilata nel pugno, invece di tenerla delicatamente.

Si fissò accigliato la mano rossa. Sakura lo avrebbe rimproverato.

Frugò nella borsa, fino a trovare una benda per il primo soccorso, e se la avvolse attorno al palmo e alle dita.

Avrebbe dovuto ripulire la lama, pensò, seccato con se stesso. Una volta che il sangue avesse smesso di scorrere, almeno.

Merda. Ora gli sarebbe toccato uscire e andare da Sakura per farsi curare la ferita.

… Là non ci sarebbe stato quell’insopportabile “silenzio”.

Storse il naso. No. Meglio evitare.

Anche lei aveva il diritto di staccare dal suo dovere di medico, si disse. Non era corretto da parte sua trattare il suo appartamento come un pronto soccorso aperto ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro.

E poi … il silenzio sarebbe stato ancora di più silenzio, poi.

E lui in fondo voleva stare con i ricordi di Naruto. Anche se faceva male. Anche se lo facevano sanguinare più dello squarcio che si era appena fatto nella carne. Anche se l’assenza di rumore urlava quella della vita.

Quella ferita non lo avrebbe ucciso, l’esperienza lo rendeva certo di questo, e lui aveva fisicamente bisogno di avvolgersi nel dolore benigno e caldo dei ricordi che gli portava il silenzio di casa.

Se non fosse stato che non ricordava più come farlo, avrebbe riso dell’ironia che era la sua vita:  “assuefatto ad una vita di ricordi e di spettri e di silenzi” … D’altra parte, aveva iniziato a drogarsi di loro ancora da bambino, quindi supponeva non ci fosse nulla di strano nel continuare per quella strada. Era l’unica che conoscesse veramente bene, l’unica collaudata, su cui si sentisse davvero a suo agio.

Aveva provato a imparare a vivere nell’aspettativa di ricordi futuri, di suoni vitali. Ma ancora prima che vi si potesse abituare in pieno, quella speranza di memorie da costruire insieme era morta. E allora? Che senso aveva vivere per il futuro, se questo non esisteva?

Si alzò, degnando a stento il divano macchiato del proprio sangue di una veloce occhiata, e si diresse verso il bagno al pianterreno.

Aveva proprio bisogno di una doccia.

Uscì dal salotto; i suoi passi, che l’allenamento di decenni avrebbe dovuto rendere silenziosi, rimbombavano e riecheggiavano sul pavimento del corridoio come squilli di trombe, a ricordargli ancora, come se ne avesse bisogno, che il silenzio vero non esisteva.

Era uno stato mentale illusorio. La manifestazione del vuoto che si portava dentro.

Solo quello.

Quello che lui chiamava “silenzio”, era in effetti semplicemente il suono di quello che rimaneva della sua vita. Secco, irrisorio per gli altri, quasi impercettibile ai sensi umani. Ma comunque udibile chiaramente a lui, fantasma di uomo che si trascinava su e giù per questa terra di mortali, nell’attesa che qualcuno di caritatevole si accorgesse della sua presenza errata in questo mondo, e lo rispedisse dove l’altra metà della sua anima si era persa, dove sarebbe stato riempito di suoni e gioia e vita.

O forse era meglio dire che la parte che era lui in quel momento era persa? Come si poteva stabilire quale pezzo fosse quello fermo e quale quello perduto?

Stando alla logica, era il corpo a dare la posizione, perciò il frammento di spirito che animava ancora il corpo sarebbe dovuto essere quello che sapeva dove era, quello che aveva in mano la situazione.

Rise afono dei propri pensieri, entrando in bagno.

Si tolse il giubbotto e, dopo aver esitato un istante, lo buttò sul pavimento, facendo subito seguire la maglia aderente, i calzoni e i boxer, creando una piccola pila di abiti sporchi di sudore e sangue.

Aprì il getto di acqua, regolò la temperatura al massimo, e la abbassò distrattamente subito dopo. In modo automatico. Prima di ricordare, come al solito, che non aveva più bisogno di fare docce tiepide perché il Dobe che lo avrebbe raggiunto a metà aveva la pelle sensibile al calore. Cosa alquanto ironica, dato che si portava a spasso un demone di fuoco tutto il tempo.

Non alzò comunque la temperatura.

Forse, prima o poi, il suo corpo avrebbe capito che era il pezzo di anima che lo faceva muovere, quello stabile nel tempo e nello spazio. Forse avrebbe capito che non era lui quello perso, ma la parte di spirito che era morta quella sera d’estate. Quasi quattro anni prima.

Sasuke rabbrividì, entrando nella doccia, e fece una smorfia di insoddisfazione. Odiava l’acqua fredda. Durante il periodo del tradimento, era stata la cosa che più gli era pesata, nel vagare alla ricerca di informazioni e certezze.

La prima volta che aveva potuto fare il bagno di nuovo nell’acqua bollente era stato un evento catartico. Mistico. Epico. Meraviglioso. Si poteva quasi dire che si fosse piegato alla vita da recluso soprattutto per la possibilità di fare lunghi, caldissimi bagni senza doverne rendere conto a nessuno.

“Nessuno” a parte un certo biondo che veniva a controllare se era affogato o se si era sciolto nell’acqua, dopo la prima ora senza sue notizie.

Il sorrisetto storto che gli aveva piegato le labbra svanì lentamente nella linea sottile che era loro solita. Ora avrebbe potuto stare nell’acqua calda tutto il giorno, e nessuno sarebbe venuto a infastidirlo con preoccupazioni assurde.

Non sarebbe arrivato nessuno che, una volta accertatosi del suo stato, si sarebbe seduto per terra, sulle piastrelle umide di vapore, vicino alla vasca in cui stava lui. Cercando di coinvolgerlo in chiacchiere prive di senso, ridendo anche per lui, arrabbiandosi per un nonnulla, lamentandosi del calore senza però muoversi dalla sua posizione, preoccupandosi della sua salute. Portando pace nella sua mente.

Appoggiò la fronte alle piastrelle fredde della doccia, mentre l’acqua scorreva su di lui.

Ora era libero di fare ciò che voleva. Aveva il silenzio che aveva bramato così tanto.

Batté le palpebre quando l’acqua le superò affogandogli gli occhi.

Si guardò la mano che pulsava, scoprendola ancora rossa di sangue non coagulato. Per un istante, valutò seriamente l’idea di rimanere nella doccia, ad osservare la sua anima trovare una via di fuga dalla prigione in cui era costretta, ascoltando il rumore sempre più fievole della vita che si spegneva attorno a lui.

Prese un asciugamano e se lo avvolse attorno alla mano, poi con l’altra si asciugò sommariamente il corpo dopo aver chiuso l’acqua. Uscì a cercare qualcosa da indossare, gettando il telo bagnato sopra gli abiti sporchi, indifferente al fatto di essere nudo. Non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a strillargli “PERVERTITO SENZA PUDORE!”, tanto.

Salì in camera, ignorando la scia di gocce rosse che si lasciò dietro. Aprì l’armadio, cercò un paio di pantaloni arancioni. Se li infilò con qualche difficoltà, impedito nei movimenti dalla mano grossolanamente fasciata.

Poi ridiscese e si diresse in cucina.

Tenevano là l’armadietto del primo soccorso da quando Naruto aveva deciso di imparare a cucinare. E lì era rimasto anche dopo che era stato stabilito che a meno di gravi calamità, come per esempio il disinteresse di Sasuke per i pasti, non avrebbe più toccato un oggetto tagliente neppure se minacciato di morte, in casa.

Seriamente. Era ancora un mistero per Sasuke come un ninja abituato ad avere a che fare con lame potenzialmente letali potesse tagliarsi con un coltello da insalata.

Aprì lo sportello, accogliendo con sollievo il lieve cigolio dei cardini dell’armadietto, e cercò quello di cui avrebbe potuto avere bisogno per fermare l’emorragia.

\- SASUKE!

Sobbalzò al richiamo improvviso, sorpreso dal suono di un altro essere umano in casa.

\- SASUKE!?

Rumori di qualcuno che correva, una voce che chiamava il suo nome in preda al panico.

Li assaporò per un lungo istante prima di muoversi verso la loro fonte.

\- Calmati, Sakura. – la voce pacata di Kakashi lo indirizzò verso il bagno al pianterreno.

\- COME POSSO CALMARMI?! NON HAI VISTO IL SANGUE?! SASUKE!! SAS … Oh Kami!

Venne investito da un turbine rosa, che cercò di strangolarlo prima di sussurrargli all’orecchio: - Grazie Kami-sama. Grazie! – e poi lo scostò da sé prendendo ad esaminarlo con fare professionale da mamma chioccia, mentre il rumore tornava a riempire la casa con il suo profumo di gelsomino e disinfettante.

\- Che ti sei fatto? Non ti avevo detto di venire sempre da me quando terminavi una missione? Tsunade-sama non mi aveva detto che ti eri ferito ad una mano! E cosa pensavi di fare sanguinando in giro per casa? Hai idea dello spavento che mi hai fatto prendere? Guarda qui! – lo fissò negli occhi con fare inquisitorio, prendendogli il viso tra le mani – Hai mangiato? Hai dormito? Hai le occhiaie! E sei dimagrito di nuovo.

\- Sakura è appena tornato da una missione. È normale che sia stanco. Perché non ti occupi della sua mano e di quel taglio sul braccio e poi lo lasciamo riposare in pace?

Lei non rispose, ancora impegnata a interrogare gli occhi vuoti che non rispondevano ai suoi. Alla fine inclinò la testa, sospirò, fece una carezza sulla guancia pallida mentre toglieva la mano. Riprese la mano ferita avvolta nell’asciugamano e la fissò seria, decidendo le sue prossime azioni.

\- Andiamo di là. Kakashi scalda quello che abbiamo portato per cena mentre io mi occupo di questo taglietto.

Lo trascinò in cucina, e si morse le labbra quando lo vide gettare un’occhiata distratta al pavimento davanti ai fornelli.

Erano passati tre anni. Quasi quattro.

E lui era ancora così … agli altri sarebbe potuto anche sembrare normale, il solito bastardo silenzioso, ma lei la sapeva più lunga.

Il vecchio Sasuke non le avrebbe mai permesso di comportarsi come una madre apprensiva. Non le avrebbe permesso di farsi una copia delle chiavi di casa sua, e usarle quando più le aggradava per immischiarsi nella sua vita.

Ino pensava che fosse normale. Che si fosse abituato, alla fine, alla sua presenza. Rassegnato, se non altro. Ogni persona normale ad un certo punto lo faceva.

Ma Sakura sapeva che non era vero.                                      

Sasuke non si rassegnava. Non si abituava. Non sopportava. Sasuke non era una persona normale! Lui agiva, brontolava e teneva il muso facendo l’altezzoso. Ghignava ed era lo stronzo più sincero e compreso nel suo ruolo che la Terra del Fuoco avesse mai conosciuto.

\- Meglio se lasciamo Kakashi al suo lavoro. Noi andiamo in salotto. – ordinò col cuore stretto prima di raccogliere quello che le serviva e precederlo nella stanza vicina.

Squittì indignata allo spettacolo che l’attendeva.

\- Guarda cosa hai fatto! Sasuke! – esclamò. - Il divano è tutto rovinato.

Sospirò, alla constatazione del danno. - Poi tolgo le fodere dei cuscini e le porto a lavare. Anche se non credo si possa fare molto per la pelle macchiata. Speriamo che si possano recuperare almeno le imbottiture. Se il sangue ha macchiato pure quelle, sarai costretto a cambiare divano.

\- No.

Lo fissò sorpresa. Era la prima parola che pronunciava, e la stava sprecando per dirle … - No?

\- Non voglio che tu faccia lavare quelle fodere. Non voglio cambiare divano. – annunciò piatto, andando a sedersi sull’oggetto in questione.

\- Non puoi tenerti in salotto un divano macchiato di sangue, Sasuke. È antigienico.

\- Ho detto che non voglio che venga lavato. – ribatté tagliente.

Sakura si irritò. – È un’assurdità, Sasuke. E poi guarda! Non è neppure solo il sangue! Quando hai fatto lavare per l’ultima volta questi poveri cuscini? C’è ancora la macchia di …  oh. – terminò, smontata.

Lanciò una breve occhiata nella direzione di Kakashi, fermo sulla porta del salotto. Quando lui scosse la testa e ritornò in cucina, Sakura si sedette accanto a Sasuke, appoggiandosi la sua mano inerte in grembo e cominciando a disfare il rozzo involto rosso di sangue.

Silenziosamente, iniziò a disinfettare la ferita aperta, e a dispensare le cure necessarie a chiuderla. Domandandosi se fosse il caso di ricominciare a incoraggiarlo a vivere, invece che semplicemente a vegetare nel ricordo di qualcuno che non c’era più.

Poi pensò alla macchia di ramen che Naruto aveva fatto sul divano qualche giorno prima di morire, durante una delle serate in compagnia che il biondo imponeva al suo compagno per evitargli di ammuffire, come diceva allegramente.

Strinse gli occhi per impedire alle lacrime di scendere.

Si schiarì la gola e iniziò a raccontargli la sua giornata in ospedale, sforzandosi di ricordare tutti gli episodi più strani e divertenti che le erano capitati, mentre fissava le bende attorno alla sua mano, e poi passava a controllare il taglio meno grave sul suo avambraccio.

Lui rimase in silenzio, lasciandola fare docilmente, mentre si beava del rumore inaspettato. Era un suono diverso da quello di cui avrebbe avuto veramente bisogno, ma comunque gradito.

\- È pronto. Sbrigatevi ad arrivare prima che finisca tutto io! Ho preparato in soggiorno!

Il richiamo di Kakashi li distolse dai loro pensieri.

Sakura sorrise, fingendo che fosse tutto normale. – Vogliamo andare prima che sensei decida di mangiarsi anche la nostra cena?

Non ottenne sbuffi, risposte maleducate e neppure smorfie accompagnate da lievi sorrisi nascosti.

Sasuke si limitò a fissarla, e poi ad alzarsi dirigendosi in soggiorno.

Sospirò sconfortata, prima di seguirlo lentamente. Pensava sarebbe andata meglio. Pensava che Sasuke avrebbe superato, col tempo, la perdita di Naruto.

Aveva reagito bene, in fondo, a Gaara. Ed era stato solo a pochi giorni dal collasso di Naruto. Durante l’addestramento per ottenere l’abilitazione come Anbu, si era lamentato che quegli idioti che gli avevano bloccato il chakra per anni avevano fatto perdere al suo corpo la velocità di reazione di una volta. Aveva ghignato, ovviamente divertito dagli insulti che Kiba gli stava elargendo da terra, quando quella sua scarsa velocità di reazione aveva spedito l’Anbu a metà del suo attacco a sorpresa a gambe all’aria, durante uno dei loro allenamenti. Era stato qualche settimana dopo la _sua_ morte.

Al suo matrimonio con Kakashi aveva condiviso con lei addirittura un sorriso appena accennato, ma sincero.

Ma le caute speranze che Sakura aveva osato avere, erano andate affievolendosi sempre di più. Sasuke aveva perso lentamente le emozioni che aveva recuperato negli anni di convivenza con Naruto. E a quel punto, Sakura sospettava che se non fosse successo qualcosa di enorme, si sarebbe trovata a breve a piangere la scomparsa di un altro brandello della famiglia che le era rimasta. Ormai solo con lei manifestava qualcosa di diverso dall’apatia, e anche questo diventava sempre più raro.

\- Riesci a mangiare con la mano ridotta in quel modo?

\- Non ti offri mai di imboccare me. Perché non imbocchi me, Sakura tesoro?

Studiò gli occhi seri di suo marito, e stette al gioco. – Perché tu te ne approfitteresti. – gli rispose mostrandogli la lingua.

\- Mah mah … così mi ferisci, amore.

\- Kakashi sei credibile quanto Gai-sensei che si lamenta dei muscoli doloranti.

Vide il sorriso raggiungere birichino l’occhio visibile di suo marito, e seppe subito di doverlo fermare. – Non dire altro. Non voglio sapere se Gai si è lamentato di dolori muscolari con te.

\- Ma il muscolo in questione … -/- Kakashi non continuare se ci tieni a dormire su un letto per le prossime due settimane.

\- Non hai senso dell’umorismo, Sakura-chan.

\- Mi hai sposato sapendolo, _sensei_. Non ho forse ragione, Sasuke?

Si voltò sorridendo verso di lui. Ma lui non la stava guardando. Si limitava a mangiare, impugnando le bacchette con la sinistra. Gli occhi fissi sul piatto.

Sakura avrebbe voluto scuoterlo. Avrebbe voluto arrabbiarsi con lui. Cercò aiuto negli occhi di Kakashi.

\- Sasuke. – disse con forza lui, distogliendo il proprietario della casa in cui stavano cenando dalla piacevole sensazione che gli dava sentire il respiro di altri esseri umani nella sua tomba. Ne sarebbe rimasto l’eco per un po’. E lui forse avrebbe ritrovato in quel breve lasso di tempo la determinazione necessaria ad ignorare un altro mese di sussurri nella notte, e altre decine di centinaia di migliaia di rintocchi di orologio.

\- Che c’è.

Era sollievo quello che passò veloce nella pupilla visibile di Kakashi? Sollievo per cosa? Perché aveva risposto al suo richiamo?

Si accorse per la prima volta dello sguardo spaventato di Sakura.

\- Come ti sei tagliato la mano, Sasuke?

Pensava forse, Kakashi, che avesse cercato di suicidarsi?

\- Perché dovrebbero essere affari tuoi?

Questa volta era certo di averlo visto. Sollievo. Nella maschera da idiota menefreghista e felice di Kakashi era scivolata veloce un’espressione di sollievo.

\- Potresti pure avere compassione della preoccupazione del tuo vecchio sensei per il suo pupillo preferito e rispondere alla domanda, né?

Era tornato leggero e scherzoso. Lo fissò a lungo, indeciso se valesse la pena di sprecare il suo tempo in una sfida di volontà con lui, infine sospirò appoggiandosi allo schienale lasciando perdere il cibo. Non aveva fame, non aveva voglia di litigare, e il mal di testa lo stava uccidendo.

\- Mi sono distratto pulendo la wakizashi. Ho sottovalutato la mia stanchezza.

\- Ah! Mi dispiace, Sas’ke … forse avremmo fatto meglio ad andarcene invece di importi la nostra presenza.

Sakura … lei era ancora preoccupata. Si sforzò di tranquillizzarla.

\- Vi avrei buttati fuori, infatti, se non avessi avuto fame.

La studiò attentamente mentre allargava gli occhi e poi li socchiudeva prima di ridacchiare, sollevata.

\- Hai il tatto di un sasso, Sasuke. Come al solito.

\- Lo sai dal primo giorno di scuola, Sakura.

Lei sorrise, inclinando la testa di lato e appoggiandosi col busto al bordo del tavolo, per andargli più vicino.

\- Sì. E l’ho sempre trovato frustrante.

Nonostante quello che aveva detto, lo stava guardando con affetto. Chiuse gli occhi e incrociò le braccia al petto, inalberando una espressione infastidita.

\- Tz. Certo come no. Dato che sei qui potresti pure farmi passare l’emicrania, prima che mi impedisca di dormire questa notte.

Il suo sorriso divenne malizioso. – Se me lo chiedi per favore …

 

Quella notte, Sasuke rimase a fissare le stelle con la consapevolezza di non essere l’unico a respirare in casa.

Kakashi e Sakura si erano autoinvitati a fare colazione a casa sua, con la scusa che lui non aveva avuto il tempo materiale di fare la spesa e, affermando di non avere voglia di attraversare mezzo villaggio per due volte nel giro di appena metà notte solo per il piacere della sua compagnia, si erano impadroniti di una delle stanze per gli ospiti.

Al suo laconico: - Potete pure rimanervene a casa vostra.  – Kakashi aveva iniziato a ridere, e aveva cercato di rompergli una scapola battendogli sulla spalla il suo divertimento fasullo. E si era avviato verso la stanza che avrebbe occupato quella notte.

\- Tz. Quel maledetto pervertito impiccione …

\- … Non cambierà mai. Ormai dovresti esserti rassegnato, Sasuke.

Lui aveva studiato con fare indifferente Sakura, che gli era al fianco e sorrideva in direzione della schiena del marito.

\- Non è nel mio carattere.

\- … No. – aveva ammesso lei dopo averci riflettuto sopra per un po’. Poi aveva ridacchiato. – Mi aspetto sempre che un giorno ti stuferai di lui e cercherai di vendicarti.

Non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Lo sapevano entrambi. Tuttavia, non poteva certo riconoscerlo a voce alta.

\- Non darlo come una possibilità. Quando non ne potrò più di lui io MI VENDICHERÒ. Non è che ci proverò e basta.

Un tempo, questa affermazione sarebbe stata completata con “Mica sono il Dobe”. E sarebbe stata seguita da un urlo di guerra che sarebbe risuonato per tutta casa. Poi lui e Naruto avrebbero cominciato a litigare, e si sarebbero presi a pugni fino a quando Sakura non fosse intervenuta per dividerli, rimproverarli e poi curarli. Non prima che una parte del mobilio innocente che si fosse trovato sulla loro strada avesse reso l’anima al suo creatore, ovviamente.

Erano anni però che Sasuke evitava di parlare di Naruto con altri. Di agire come se fosse stato possibile sentire ancora un “TEME!!!” indignato risuonare forte nell’aria attorno a lui. Evitava di iniziare i discorsi che avrebbero potuto tirarlo in causa. E gli altri avevano imparato a evitare di parlare del biondo con lui.

Era una forma di rispetto. E lui era loro segretamente grato per portarglielo.

Naruto era … suo. Il suo ricordo era l’unica casa che gli era rimasta. Condividerlo con altri era impensabile, anche se questi “altri” fossero stati Sakura e Kakashi. Quello che era rimasto della sua famiglia.

Sapeva che Sakura non approvava il suo modo di pensare. Per lei, avrebbe dovuto parlare di Naruto il più possibile. Sarebbe così riuscito a … superare la sua morte. Riappacificarsi col passato. Aprirsi una strada per il futuro. Cazzate del genere.

Non pensava che servisse dirle che una cosa simile non era possibile per lui. Se non altro, però, lei aveva finito per rispettare quasi sempre il suo desiderio.

Ora che si avvicinava l’anniversario della sua morte, Sasuke sapeva che lo aspettava un altro tentativo di convertirlo al suo modo di pensare. Sakura avrebbe riportato “Naruto” nelle loro vite per un breve periodo di tempo. Era inevitabile. Ma poteva sopportarlo. Poteva ignorarlo, come al solito.

Lei si sarebbe arresa, e lui avrebbe continuato a fare quello che Naruto aveva voluto che facesse.

Sarebbe andato alle riunioni settimanali del suo gruppo di “amici”, avrebbe parlato un poco con loro, sopportato di essere trattato come un malato il più delle volte, come una culla portatile per i loro figli che si mettevano a piangere immancabilmente quando qualche adulto aveva la sconsiderata idea di metterglieli in braccio, il resto del tempo. Avrebbe tollerato le richieste di utilizzo dello sharingan per mettere a nanna i pargoli cocciuti di tutta quella massa di degenerati senza rispetto senza ucciderne neppure uno.

Avrebbe difeso Konoha fino all’ultimo respiro, e sarebbe andato d’accordo per quanto possibile con Tsunade.

Avrebbe concesso a Sakura di prendersi cura di lui. Di immischiarsi nella sua vita. Di riempire il silenzio.

E tollerato le azioni fintamente casuali di Kakashi per dimostrargli che per lui, era come un figlio.

Si sarebbe preso cura di se stesso e di loro.

L’unica cosa che voleva, era che gli fosse concesso di tenere tutti i ricordi di Naruto sigillati dentro di sé. Non era poi molto, no?

Sentì un corpo caldo avvolgerlo tra le braccia. Una testa dai capelli lunghi e morbidi appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla.

\- Non desidero prendere parte ad un atto di adulterio. Trovati qualcun altro.

\- Verrai alla commemorazione, quest’anno?

Fosse stato qualcun altro, non avrebbe risposto.

Fosse stato qualcun altro, non gli avrebbe neppure permesso di toccarlo però.

\- No.

\- Ci saremo tutti. Poi andremo a mangiare ramen e a giocare a fare gli anziani che ricordano i bei vecchi tempi.

\- No.

\- Sasuke non ti fa bene comportarti così.

Sospirò. Ecco. Era arrivato il tentativo di “farlo andare avanti”. Sapeva che era andata a casa sua per un motivo ulteriore a quello di accertarsi della sua salute fisica.

\- Sakura, abbiamo già avuto questa conversazione. Non cambierò idea.

\- Non ti costringerò a parlare di lui. – aspettò un poco una sua replica, e quando non giunse continuò – Ho perso anche io la mia famiglia, quel giorno. Vorrei solo che quello che ne è rimasto sia là con me quando la piangerò.

\- Non serve a nulla piangere. E avrai Kakashi e gli idioti.

\- Forse loro non mi bastano.

\- No.

\- Io ci sono sempre quando commemori Itachi.

\- Non è la stessa cosa.

\- Lo è, invece. Naruto è mio fratello, tanto quanto Itachi è il tuo!

Se la scrollò di dosso, scese dal letto e si girò ad affrontarla. – Tu odi Itachi! Certo che non è la stessa cosa!

Sakura si mise più comoda, in ginocchio sul letto. – È la prima reazione sincera che ti ho visto avere da un sacco di tempo, lo sai? – controbatté pacata.

\- Non verrò a quella dannata buffonata, Sakura. Smettila di insistere.

\- E quando un Uchiha decide una cosa è quella e basta, vero? Perché un Uchiha ha sempre ragione. Un  Uchiha non sbaglia mai. Non ha bisogno di nessuno e non fa affidamento su qualcosa di così patetico come altri esseri umani. Giusto?

Il suo tono grondava sarcasmo, e Sasuke al sarcasmo sapeva come rispondere. Più che alla preoccupazione. Rilassò i pugni, cancellò ogni emozione dal proprio volto e calmò il respiro.

– Questo discorso è inutile. – disse. Atono.

Lei distolse lo sguardo. – Non è che odi tuo fratello. Capisco che ha fatto quello che ha fatto per proteggere te e il villaggio.

\- Che cosa … -/- Però gli porto rancore, questo sì. – lo interruppe riportando lo sguardo su di lui e studiandone la figura illuminata dalla Luna. – Ti può anche aver salvato la vita, ma ha lasciato nella tua anima una ferita che non si è mai del tutto chiusa. Per questo neppure Naruto lo ha mai perdonato.

\- Sakura.

Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a fermarla. Sakura era cocciuta quanto Naruto, quando ci si metteva. E aveva imparato da lui ad individuare la propria verità ed aggrapparcisi fino a che non fosse stata riconosciuta anche dagli altri.

Certo, lei portava avanti le proprie idee argomentando, ed era fondamentalmente più razionale di Naruto, ma si assomigliavano. Era innegabile.

\- Nel periodo in cui voi siete stati insieme, dopo il tuo processo, ho visto Naruto lavorare pazientemente per ricucire quello strappo. L’ho visto stringere i denti e sopportare di essere ferito da quello strappo nella tua anima. Non ho intenzione di permettere che tutti i suoi sforzi vadano sprecati. Non OSARE … non osare sprecare gli sforzi che il mio fratellino ha fatto per te.

Come osava … lei!? Strinse i denti, e ringhiò. Voce bassa e brontolante minacce nascoste che si alzava mano a mano che le parole prendevano forma nel suo cervello e uscivano dalle sue labbra - Perché pensi che faccia quello che faccio? Perché credi che esca con quegli idioti ritardati dei vostri amici? Proteggo il suo villaggio, sopporto i suoi amici, accordo a te e Kakashi il privilegio di intromettervi nella mia vita! Sto facendo del mio meglio per fare quello che voleva che facessi!

\- Non è questo quello che Naruto vorrebbe per te! Non vorrebbe vederti mentre ti seppellisci qui dentro e neppure ti vorrebbe a vegetare ogni volta che sei costretto ad interagire con altri esseri umani! Lui vuole … vorrebbe … che tu vivessi!

\- E COME! – stavano gridando entrambi. Prese un respiro profondo, massaggiandosi la radice del naso. Forse, se le diceva onestamente come si sentiva, cosa pensava, lei lo avrebbe lasciato in pace. Una volta per tutte.

Continuò. Pacatamente. - Dimmelo, Sakura. Come. Sono … sopravvissuto per molti anni in questo modo. Un obiettivo da conquistare e una strada da seguire per farlo. Questo è il mio modo di vivere. Naruto lo sapeva. È per questo che mi ha lasciato quella dannata lettera. È per questo che non mi ha detto niente. Credevi che non lo avessi capito? Pensavi che non mi fossi mai chiesto perché quel cretino si sia preso il tempo di scrivere non una, ma due lettere per me? Credevi avessi supposto che fosse solo per alleggerirsi la coscienza? Per confessare quello che provava per me? Quello lo ho saputo dal primo istante. Era chiaro come il Sole, come ogni altro suo sentimento! Lo ha fatto perché anche quando pensava che a me non fregasse un cazzo di lui, si è sempre preoccupato di ME. Quell’idiota di un Dobe ha avuto la faccia tosta di lasciarmi la lista della spesa, perché SAPEVA che avevo bisogno di uno scopo!

\- Sei arrabbiato con lui. – sussurrò allora lei, sorpresa per non averlo capito prima.

\- Perché, non dovrei? – la fissò di nuovo, con gli occhi rossi di rabbia. - Quel cretino mi ha riportato indietro contro la mia stessa volontà. Mi ha chiuso in questa gabbia dorata. Mi ha costretto a riavere una casa! E poi che fa quando mi ci sono abituato? Si fa battere da uno stupido veleno del cazzo? E mi obbliga a tirargli fuori dal corpo il demone che lo tiene in vita? Dopo avermi giurato che saremmo morti insieme? Dopo anni in cui non mi ha chiesto assolutamente nulla?!

Sakura abbassò gli occhi, e raccolse le mani in grembo.

\- Sono incinta.

Doveva avere sentito male. Batté le palpebre. – Cosa?

Lei rialzò gli occhi ad incontrare i suoi. – Sono incinta, Sas’ke.

\- E questo cosa … -/- Non posso argomentare con te le scelte di Naruto. Sono arrabbiata con lui pure io, che credi? Ha lasciato pure me! E c’entra perché ho bisogno di te. Del tuo “te” vivo. Non di uno che sopravvive solo per dovere. Sarà una gravidanza difficile, Tsunade me lo ha già pronosticato. – mentì senza batter ciglio. Se lui aveva bisogno di uno scopo, allora lei gliene avrebbe dato uno più palpabile. Più raggiungibile. Più … impegnativo. - E io ho bisogno di avere vicino mio fratello. DAVVERO, vicino. Non solo “falsamente”. E non mi servi a nulla a metà. Ti voglio intero.

\- Kakashi … -/- Per favore. – fece un gesto di fastidio con la mano - È diverso, e lo sai anche tu. Questo sarà il “nostro” bambino. Di tutti e quattro. Sarà la prossima generazione della nostra famiglia.

Dovette riprendere fiato prima di poter articolare una frase di senso compiuto.

\- … Lo sai che mi prenderò cura di lui.

\- A me non interessa che ti prenda cura di lui! Lo so già che lo farai. Ma non voglio che il nostro bambino abbia un’infanzia difficile come quella che avete avuto tu o Naruto o Kakashi. Voglio che abbia un padre scemo che gli insegni a diventare un adulto sano. Voglio che abbia uno zio scorbutico, ma che è pure capace di fargli una carezza sulla testa e lodarlo quando fa una sciocchezza. Voglio che abbia una nonna manesca che lo abbracci e lo faccia sentire amato, mentre gli insegna a giocare a poker. E voglio pure un cugino inquietante che gli colorerà la vita ogni volta che lo desidererà. Ma per ottenere quello che voglio, Sasuke, ho bisogno che tu ci sia. Che tu sia lo stronzo bastardo che sei sempre stato. Quello che nonostante tutto si sacrifica per un idiota rinunciando ai propri sogni. Quello che si tormenta perché non è stato capace di dire alla persona che amava di più al mondo che era QUESTO per lui. – i suoi occhi lo stavano guardando con ferma compassione. La sua voce si ammorbidì. - Se non quando era troppo tardi per assaporarne la gioia che ne sarebbe derivata. Quello che non ha più lacrime da versare, eppure piange ogni giorno. – le lacrime che ora le bagnavano gli occhi non incrinavano minimamente la determinazione nella sua voce. Se le asciugò, infastidita ma non imbarazzata dalla loro presenza.– E sai perché lo voglio? Perché assieme a me e al resto della famiglia che ci siamo scelti, insegnerai a nostro figlio che l’amore fa male come l’Inferno, ma che è una cosa bellissima. Così preziosa e rara da dover essere custodita e difesa oltre ogni ragionevole follia. Così meravigliosa che vale la pena soffrire migliaia di dolori per poterne assaporare un solo attimo.

\- … Non esiste una “ragionevole follia”. È una contraddizione in termini.

Lei sorrise, triste e calma. – Tutta la nostra vita, è stata una ragionevole follia. O ha avuto una razionalità folle a volte.

Sasuke sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoseli. – Non capisco come tutto questo possa avere a che fare con il mio modo di vivere.

\- Tu sei stato una buona parte di quella follia ragionevole. Ecco cosa c’entra. E ho deciso che se non posso convincerti con la comprensione e la pazienza, lo farò con la costrizione e la forza. In fondo, con Naruto ha funzionato.

Rifletté un istante sulle parole che lei gli aveva appena sussurrato, poi stabilì che era troppo stanco per continuare la discussione.

Si sedette sul letto, e poi vi si lasciò cadere, voltandole le spalle. – Voglio dormire. Torna a far impazzire tuo marito.

Un torace morbido si appoggiò alla sua schiena, un volto strofinò contro la sua spalla, e delle braccia falsamente deboli lo avvolsero come in un bozzolo. – Ho deciso che infastidirò te per questa notte.

\- Sei una piattola appiccicosa.

\- Lo sai dalla prima volta che sono arrossita davanti a te.

In quelle prime ore di dolore cieco, era stata lei a tenerlo insieme. E sempre lei si era presa cura di lui, ogni volta che la determinazione a seguire la volontà di Naruto si scontrava con il nulla che era diventata di nuovo la sua vita. Le doveva almeno il non farla preoccupare.

Intrecciò le dita con le sue. – Non ho detto che verrò.        

Lei le strinse. – Buona notte, Sasuke.

Non rispose.


	2. I’ll hold out both hands so the wind doesn’t disappear

**-2-**

**I’ll hold out both hands so the wind doesn’t disappear**

Il giorno dopo, scacciò i suoi sgraditi ospiti fuori da casa sua, subito dopo colazione. Aggiungendo alla scena un po’ di fastidio, e bruschezza. Per cancellare dalla mente di Sakura il ricordo della propria apatia che l’aveva preoccupata tanto la sera prima.

Non che si dovesse sforzare a comportarsi da bastardo. Era la sua natura, in fondo, ma sapeva che il comportarsi in quel modo l’avrebbe rassicurata e quello era il suo scopo.

Ignorò l’agitare della mano della sua amica, come da copione, e chiuse la porta d’ingresso con un movimento delicato.

Si voltò verso l’interno della casa, e il silenzio lo inghiottì. Di nuovo.

Ignorò tutte le stanze che generalmente frequentava e si diresse verso il retro della casa. Verso il piccolo giardino di sua madre, che Naruto aveva sorprendentemente preso in simpatia non appena lo aveva scoperto, e che aveva curato con un amore ed una attenzione che gli avevano guadagnato le sue prese in giro.

Era stata una sorpresa scoprire quel lato del carattere dell’alunno più distratto e disinteressato alla teoria dell’Accademia che aveva trascinato là Ino, e le aveva estorto una lezione puntuale e dettagliatissima sulla cura di tutta quell’ “erba colorata”, come l’aveva chiamata lui stesso.

Sasuke non era riuscito a capire, all’inizio, e non era stato molto felice del suo interessamento alle piante di sua madre. Preferiva morissero non sfiorate da mani che non erano le sue, piuttosto che soffocassero per quelle inesperte di un Dobe biondo. Naruto non pareva neppure avere un amore incondizionato per le piante. E di certo non ne aveva una conoscenza così puntuale e dettagliata, nonostante con sua sorpresa, quando si era trasferito da lui si fosse portato dietro una piantina piccola ma in salute.

Certo comunque non aveva una passione spropositata per l’orto, infatti di quello se ne occupava Sasuke, senza che lui sentisse la necessità di obiettare minimamente.

Poi però lo aveva sentito parlare alle piante. Certo, lo aveva convinto Ino a farlo, giurandogli che i fiori amavano la voce di coloro che li curavano, e che fiorivano più rigogliosi se li si rendeva parte della loro vita. Ma Naruto parlava alle piantine come se fossero la reincarnazione di Mikoto. Raccontava loro la sua giornata, e quello che Sasuke stesso faceva. Le piccole cose che erano capitate al villaggio e scemenze varie, che dimostravano, almeno secondo il cervello bacato del Dobe, che Sasuke stava bene. Che era felice. Che tutto sarebbe andato bene, perché lui avrebbe fatto in modo che così fosse.

Perciò Sasuke aveva smesso di brontolare, e lo aveva lasciato giocare con la terra. Prendendolo in giro, ovviamente, ma anche essendogli grato in segreto per fare quello a cui lui non aveva mai pensato.

Si inginocchiò accanto al piccolo armadietto con gli attrezzi di Naruto, che prima di essere stato costretto – da lui – ad usarlo, pena la morte, aveva l’abitudine di lasciare in giro per tutta la casa, e si dedicò alla cura e manutenzione del piccolo giardino.

Non avrebbe mai conversato con dei vegetali come aveva fatto religiosamente il biondo idiota, ma non avrebbe permesso neppure che l’atto di fede e amore che Naruto aveva fatto andasse sprecato per il suo disinteresse.

I fiori, comunque, non parevano risentirne. Alla faccia di un certo Dobe che con tutta probabilità aveva pure dato un nome ad ogni stelo d’erba.

Strappò le erbacce.

Potò i rami secchi.

Tolse i fiori morti.

Diede da bere a tutto.

Iniziò a pianificare la prossima stagione di fioritura.

Ino si era offerta di prendersi cura del giardino per lui, dopo la morte di Naruto. Aveva rifiutato.

Aveva osservato spesso il biondo bisbigliare ai suoi fiorellini. Per il resto, si era comprato dei libri e aveva imparato a prendersene cura. Da solo. Per lui. Per se stesso.

Quando era in missione, aveva un accordo con Konohamaru per non far mancare loro l’acqua. Non voleva che qualcuno a parte lui stesso toccasse i fiori di Naruto.

Inaspettatamente, il moccioso aveva capito le sue intenzioni, limitandosi a non far morire le piante durante le sue assenze.

Si fermò improvvisamente vedendo una coda lunga e nervosa sbattere sull’erba con un ritmo regolare, sotto il cespuglio di spirea*.

Si trattenne a stento dallo sbuffare infastidito. Quello stupido gatto era tornato. Ancora.

Dovette fare un qualche tipo di rumore, perché la coda si irrigidì, all’erta, e poi riprese a battere più velocemente. Si aggrondò, profondamente indignato. L’intruso osava pure essere irritato per la sua presenza. Era ora che quel distruttore di giardini altrui capisse una volta per tutte che la sua presenza non era la benvenuta.

La coda si arcuò e rimase ferma a mezz’aria, fremendo leggermente all’apice.

Sasuke non si lasciò impressionare. – Vattene. O ti caccerò io, e non ti piacerà.

Era la prima volta che parlava al felino che visitava il suo giardino ormai da diversi mesi.

Un brontolio cupo precedette il ritiro della coda, e la comparsa al suo posto di due occhi color genziana dalle pupille verticali e un muso bianco dai baffi grigi.

Il gatto lo fissò a lungo, e infine soffiò rabbioso scatenando un coro affannato di squittii sospetti.

Sasuke inarcò un sopracciglio continuando a sostenere lo sguardo del suo avversario.

La gatta bianca e grigia soffiò ancora nella sua direzione, ritirando subito dopo la testa per andare a rassicurare i suoi gattini, lasciando solo la coda fremente a lanciare minacce all’umano che aveva spaventato la sua prole.

Sasuke sbuffò e prese un lungo respiro per calmare l’irritazione che sentiva crescere possente in lui.

La coda sbatté nella sua direzione con aria strafottente.

Lui assottigliò gli occhi, tentato di incenerire la palla di pelo. Uno sta via qualche mese per lavoro, e quando torna, trova la propria casa invasa. Avrebbe scorticato vivo Konohamaru, decise. Se non altro il giardino non sarebbe bruciato con l’intruso.

Fece per alzarsi, pensando al da fare, quando una pallina minuscola strisciò fuori da sotto il cespuglio, miagolando disperatamente.

Gli venne improvvisamente in mente un altro gattino. Uno che Naruto aveva provato a salvare durante una di quelle stupide missioni di livello D a cui li costringevano a partecipare da ragazzini. Non ricordava quale. Ma ricordava perfettamente Naruto che correva strillando come un’aquila, con tra le mani qualcosa che miagolava inferocita, inseguito da un cane che pareva convinto di essere una creatura infernale in servizio per spaventare i dannati.

Quando Naruto era finalmente riuscito a seminare il cane, le sue mani erano rosse di sangue, e il felino ingrato era fuggito.

Sakura, ricordava, aveva disinfettato i graffi insultandolo per il Dobe che era, chiedendogli il motivo del suo stupido gesto. Naruto aveva protestato che non aveva potuto fare a meno di salvare il gattino intrappolato su di un albero da un cane ringhiante, e poi aveva diverso lo sguardo borbottando qualcosa che assomigliava molto a “mi ricordava qualcuno”, ridendoci subito sopra e affermando che lo aveva fatto senza pensare alle conseguenze.

Sakura lo aveva picchiato, dicendogli che avrebbe dovuto imparare a farlo, prima o poi. Sasuke aveva finto un disinteresse che non provava, e li aveva ignorati. Ovviamente non prima di aver insultato il biondo per la sua riprovata idiozia, provocando con sommo divertimento i suoi strepiti indignati a cui erano seguiti immediatamente quelli di Sakura perché “Non devi prendertela con Sasuke-kun se dice la verità”.

Allungò distrattamente una mano e sollevò la palletta di pelo girandola in direzione di sua madre. Il gattino ricambiò la sua premura con un miagolio più allarmato, che attirò l’attenzione dell’Iki-Ryo* che si ritrovava per madre un istante prima che lui lo mollasse. La maledetta gatta ricompensò la sua gentilezza verso il proprio cucciolo con una rabbiosa sferzata di unghie, e un sibilo che sarebbe stato più coerente se fosse stata un Ophiophagus hannah *. Poi prese con delicatezza il suo cucciolo, diede a Sasuke un’ultima occhiata intimidatoria, e scomparve nel verde e rosa col suo prezioso carico.

Sasuke fissò corrucciato la sua mano _sana_   ora graffiata e sanguinante, e pensò che forse avrebbe fatto meglio a farsi assegnare un’altra missione, prima che la licenza gli facesse perdere un braccio.

Quindi si alzò e, entrato in casa, recuperò una ciotola, la riempì d’acqua e la riportò fuori, posandola accanto al cespuglio. Che soffiò. – Ingrata. – mormorò prima di andarsene nuovamente, già pentito di quello slancio assurdo da Dobe.

Il pomeriggio lo passò a pulire casa e a rimpinguare la dispensa, vuota per la sua lunga assenza.

La sera, passò a controllare se la sua sgraditissima ospite avesse deciso di portare la propria prole in un luogo più sicuro e meno affollato. E la osservò corrucciato mentre chiamava i gattini fuori dal nascondiglio arboreo con secchi “mee” che parevano belati e se li leccava con una bruschezza tale da fargli quasi provare pietà per le palle di pelo cinguettanti.

Tale empatia durò fino a che non contò i felini che rotolavano sotto gli assalti della lingua materna. – Quattro.

No. Cinque, si corresse subito dopo vedendo un ‘ultima pallina ciondolare nell’erba più alta di lei. Era piccola. Più piccola dei fratellini. Avanzò con zampette  incerte verso la madre, e Sasuke pensò che sarebbe sicuramente rotolata pancia all’aria alla prima lappata. Invece traballò, sembrò cedere alla gravità, e rimase in piedi strillando più di prima. Gli scappò un mezzo ghigno quando la vide cercare di scappare alle attenzioni della madre. L’affarino aveva una buona dose di buonsenso, bisognava concederglielo.

La gatta fissò il proprio cucciolo parendo insoddisfatta della sua poca riconoscenza, starnutì e poi lo leccò di nuovo e con maggiore enfasi prima di ritenersi soddisfatta del suo operato e dedicarsi a lanciare occhiate omicide verso Sasuke. Il quale ricambiò con un inarcamento di sopracciglio. La gatta bianca e grigia perciò gli voltò le spalle con fare altero, e Sasuke decise che aveva visto abbastanza.

Rientrò in casa, si fece una doccia rifacendo subito dopo le fasciature, e si dedicò alla propria cena.

Quindi prese quello che non aveva mangiato e lo portò alla matrona più scorbutica del mondo, cercando di convincersi che lo stava facendo solo per non sprecare del cibo.

La gatta aspettò a lungo prima di uscire dalla sua tana e avvicinarsi cautamente al piatto di pesce, dare un’annusata sospettosa, decidere che non era avvelenato, e portarsi via quello che poteva tenere in bocca lasciando il resto per una successiva sortita.

Sasuke passò quella notte a fissare il cielo dalla finestra della stanza che aveva diviso con Naruto.

 

Il giorno dopo, era il 29 giugno.

Quel mattino, si svegliò nel letto a due piazze circondato dal silenzio più assoluto, poche ore dopo aver deciso per praticità di dover dormire almeno un paio di ore prima dell’alba. Preparò la colazione lentamente, con l’unica compagnia dei rumori delle sue stesse mani sulle stoviglie, e la sbocconcellò distrattamente. Anche se non aveva fame.

Lavò le stoviglie che aveva sporcato, riordinò. Accese un bastoncino di incenso, lo poggiò sul tavolo pulito e lo fissò a lungo prima di uscire dalla stanza. Non pregò.

Dopo l’allenamento mattutino, aveva intenzione di passare la giornata a studiare dei rotoli che aveva recentemente comprato e non ancora avuto il tempo di consultare.

Mentre il suo corpo si immergeva sempre di più nei movimenti resi meccanici dalla lunga pratica, permise alla propria mente di vagare fino a trovare i ricordi di una giornata specifica, che solitamente rimanevano sigillati - assieme a quelli di due altri giorni della sua vita - nelle profondità della sua memoria, ripercorrendoli lentamente.

Quattro anni prima, quello stesso giorno, si era svegliato presto come al solito accanto a un Dobe russante e caldo come una fornace, che riusciva ad occupare due terzi del letto e a sbavargli comunque sul petto. Gli aveva dato una gomitata sul naso per scollarselo di dosso, sicuro di non svegliarlo, e si era alzato per preparare  la colazione per entrambi, dopo che il biondo aveva grugnito e mormorato “Teme” prima di voltarsi dall’altra parte e continuare a dormire.

Quando aveva avuto la colazione sui piatti, l’idiota non era ancora sceso, perciò era andato a buttarlo giù dal letto. Letteralmente e come ogni mattina.

Aveva ignorato le sue proteste, e non aveva risposto al suo chiacchiericcio privo di senso durante la colazione. Era troppo abituato al costante rumore che il suo vitale compagno emetteva anche solo respirando per non riuscire a escluderlo completamente quando lo desiderava.

Lo aveva minacciato di lunghe torture e una morte molto dolorosa, quando aveva accennato casualmente che dovevano entrambi fare ancora la doccia, e gli aveva suggerito di rendersi utile se non aveva nulla da fare. Magari pulendo il salotto mentre aspettava che Sasuke la facesse. Da solo. Negli ultimi giorni gli era stato appiccicato come una sanguisuga, e Sasuke iniziava a non tollerare più la sua presenza asfissiante.

Aveva ignorato la sua espressione mogia, impaziente di liberarsi di lui, e lo aveva praticamente spinto fuori casa a calci quando Naruto, dopo aver esitato per un istante, aveva annunciato di aver ricordato un appuntamento con “baa-chan”, e aveva detto ridendo nervosamente che era probabile sarebbe stata una cosa lunga.

Non aveva dato la dovuta importanza alla tensione camuffata del suo biondo amante, scambiandola per allergia ai lavori domestici. Non aveva fatto domande sul suo comportamento insolito. Si era goduto invece la casa silenziosa per ore, rimettendola in ordine, concedendosi allo studio e ritrovando la gioia del silenzio.

Poi Naruto era tornato e …

Batté le palpebre quando un tuono particolarmente forte lo distolse dai suoi ricordi, che si discostavano in modo impressionante dalla realtà del giorno che stava vivendo ora.

Quando sentì anche il rumore forte della grandine che batteva sul tetto, interruppe l’allenamento. Avrebbe dovuto chiudere gli amado* pensò. Senza però muoversi. Almeno fino a quando non ricordò: il giardino.

Sospirò e si avviò a controllare eventuali danni, maledicendo mentalmente il Dobe per costringerlo a prendere in considerazione cose talmente irrilevanti come il benessere di piante senza utilità alcuna. Bloccandosi corrucciato appena aperto lo shoji della sala da tè da cui era passato per arrivarci dato che vi si affacciava davanti.

La gatta, maledetta e fradicia, era sul pavimento di legno dell’engawa. Che trascinava dentro lo studio di suo padre sulla sua destra un fagottino grondante acqua.

Si fissarono a lungo, lei e Sasuke. La gatta immobile col suo fardello gocciolante in bocca, e Sasuke con una mano ancora sullo shoji. Poi lui distolse gli occhi e , con calma, si avviò verso il giardino. Uscì. Coprì dalla furia dell’acqua e del ghiaccio le preziose piantine di Naruto. Ritornò dentro chiudendosi l’amado alle spalle.

La gatta nel frattempo aveva recuperato l’ultimo pargolo ed era scomparsa nella stanza interna.

Sasuke si asciugò sommariamente e riprese ad allenarsi, non intenzionato a litigare con un felino proprio quel giorno, e rimandando qualsiasi ritorsione a quello successivo. In fondo, poche ore non avrebbero significato nulla.

Si ignorarono reciprocamente per il resto del pomeriggio che Sasuke passò come da programma a fingere di studiare.

La sera, preparò il Nikujaga, ne mangiò la metà e portò la parte rimanente alla famigliola che aveva riempito fastidiosamente il suo silenzio di piccoli richiami e leggeri fruscii. Riportò alla madre sospettosa la solita pallina di pelo che aveva esplorato casa fino quasi ad arrivare in salotto e aprì ostentatamente lo shoji verso l’engawa e l’amado verso il giardino orientale che si collegava al davanti della casa. Vi posò il piatto di cibo e la scodella dell’acqua, e si ritirò.

Aveva concesso agli intrusi abbastanza ospitalità per un anno intero. La grandine era resistita quel tanto da costringerlo a muoversi dal dojo. Poi la pioggia aveva avuto la meglio sulla bizzarria e aveva continuato a scendere fitta per metà pomeriggio. Adesso era scivolata da una leggera pioggerellina estiva che non dava noia alle orecchie distratte di Sasuke a un’atmosfera umida ma calda che gli permise di non curarsene uscendo di casa.

Passò la notte al campo di allenamento a fissare le stelle dietro le nuvole, lasciando vagare ancora i propri pensieri nel nulla. A metà della notte, sentì una presenza arrivare  e fissarlo a lungo, ma non diede segno di riconoscerne l’esistenza, e quella se ne andò come era venuta.

La mattina dopo, rientrando in casa, trovò la cucina occupata da Sakura.

\- Ciao Sas’ke. Ti ho preparato la colazione. Konohamaru è in giardino, l’ho invitato a mangiare con noi povero caro. Non sapeva del tuo rientro perché è tornato ieri sera da una missione e si è precipitato qui a controllare i danni del temporale senza fare neppure colazione. Abbiamo trovato lo shoji dello studio aperto e pure l’amado del giardino anteriore. Kakashi è stato rapito da Gai-sensei e non credo mi sarà restituito molto presto. Sempre se non riesce a fuggire prima di sera, almeno. Ma non credo comunque tornerà a casa. Ho la giornata libera. Ino è occupata con il piccolo Shin-chan e il negozio, perciò ho pensato che avrei potuto iniziare a organizzare con te le cose per i prossimi mesi. Tanto Ino-pig non mi sarebbe stata utile, e Kakashi sarebbe scappato lo stesso se lo avesse saputo. – lo fissò determinata. – Per te va bene, vero?

Non era una domanda. E il sorriso che la accompagnò non lasciava il minimo dubbio a Sasuke sulle sue possibilità di scelta in merito. La fissò senza muovere un muscolo, poi andò a cambiarsi velocemente.

\- Avevo anche dei panni da lavare, quindi l’ho fatto qui. – la sentì blaterare ancora dalla cucina mentre saliva le scale. -  È più pratico stenderli con tutto questo spazio. – non occorreva glielo dicesse. Lo faceva ogni dannata volta.

– Non temere. Ho fatto anche la tua biancheria. È tutto fuori che si asciuga. Dovresti comprare qualche cambio, sai?

Sasuke si fermò con una mano a qualche centimetro di distanza dalla libreria dalla quale stava per scegliere uno dei rotoli che intendeva studiare. Si voltò e la vide. Appoggiata alla porta della cucina, braccia incrociate, sorrisetto e occhi seri e determinati. Aveva aspettato che tornasse giù per terminare il discorso. Strega.

\- Non mi serve nulla. – affermò seccamente. Infastidito dall’essere stato praticamente costretto ad aprire bocca.

Lei annuì e rientrò in cucina. Da sopra la spalla, dichiarò con evidente disinteresse per la sua opinione: - Questo pomeriggio andiamo a negozi e cerchiamo qualcosa. Non puoi davvero andare in giro con dei vestiti lisi, e la biancheria inizia a mostrare l’usura del tempo. Ora vieni che la colazione è pronta. E chiama Konohamaru, che ho preparato anche per lui.

\- Sakura-san! Sakura-san! Ci sono dei gattini! Guarda Sakura-san! – Konohamaru entrò in cucina sorridendo entusiasta. Teneva strette al petto due palle di pelo strillanti.

\- Ooh!! Che carini! E la loro mamma? Dove li hai trovati? Che piccoli … No … non piangere … non ti faccio niente …. Che morbido! – Sakura aveva mollato tutto ed era corsa a prendere dalle mani tese del ragazzo un cucciolo.

\- Vero? Non ho mai toccato gattini così piccoli! In missione i gatti da ritrovare sono sempre più grandi, e miei amici non ne hanno e neppure mamma vuole animali a casa!

Sasuke si affacciò alla porta della cucina, rimanendo là, fermo, a guardare vagamente disgustato i due – tecnicamente – adulti intenti a vezzeggiare le minuscole forme di vita urlanti.

\- Hai sentito i loro cuoricini? Quanto veloci sono? Nooo … non aver paura … Che colore i loro occhi! – Sakura si voltò verso la figura statica del compagno di squadra con occhi che brillavano – Sasuke! Da quando hai dei gatti?

\- Già, già, Uchiha-san! Gli avrei dato da mangiare volentieri. Ah! Bentornato dalla lunga missione!

Non li degnò di un commento. Si limitò a togliere loro dalle mani i felini e dirigersi all’engawa, dove trovò una madre gatta dalla coda demoniaca che iniziò a ringhiargli contro non appena lo vide. Lui si chinò a distanza di sicurezza e mollò sul pavimento la palletta più veloce, che corse piagnucolando dalla genitrice, la quale lo raccolse, incenerì Sasuke e i suoi muti accompagnatori e si diresse verso lo studio da cui stavano uscendo gli altri gattini.

Ogni due passi si guardava alle spalle, per assicurarsi – o almeno Sasuke lo interpretò così – che l’umano la seguisse col quinto e più piccolo dei suoi figli. Sulla porta mollò il gattino, fece alcuni versi secchi e gutturali in direzione degli altri per richiamarli all’ordine e aspettò, seduta come una regina, che Sasuke le riconsegnasse il rapito.

Dopodiché brontolò piano, prese il gattino liberato in bocca, girò le spalle ai tre umani e sbatté metaforicamente loro la porta in faccia.

Sasuke non batté ciglio. Si voltò, ignorò i suoi ammutoliti ospiti e tornò in cucina dove si sedette iniziando a mangiare.

Sakura, tallonata da Konohamaru, lo seguì e si sistemò davanti a lui, lasciando il posto alla sua sinistra al ragazzo più piccolo che si sedette timidamente.

Dopo diverse decine di secondi in cui si vide ignorata, Sakura sbottò, posando le bacchette sul tavolo con un gesto secco. – Allora? Non hai nulla da dire?

Sasuke si prese tutto il tempo per masticare bene il boccone che si stava portando alla bocca, deglutire e dire atono – No.

Lei socchiuse gli occhi, sforzandosi di non perdere la pazienza.

\- Non ti fa bene arrabbiarti. – continuò laconicamente lui. – O hai già dimenticato quello che mi hai detto l’altra sera?

Sgranò gli occhi, colta alla sprovvista dalla domanda che lasciava intendere che la sua piccola commedia era stata scoperta, poi li richiuse a fessura, calcolando le proprie possibilità. – Dovremo procurarle una cesta. E una lettiera. E del cibo per gatti.

\- E una … cosa … per farsi le unghie, altrimenti i gattini distruggeranno i mobili quando saranno più grandi. –aggiunse, volenteroso, Konohamaru.

L’occhiata neutra che ricevette dal padrone di casa, gli fece borbottare a disagio – Era solo un’idea.

\- Non sarà necessario. La gatta se ne andrà.

\- Nel senso che la stai ospitando per qualcuno? – indagò cautamente Sakura, non credendo alla sua stessa ipotesi neppure per un istante.

\- Nel senso che è stato un caso che sia entrata in casa.

\- Non puoi buttarla fuori casa, Sas’ke!

Lui si limitò a fissarla.

\- Oh, andiamo! Ha i gattini piccoli, e se li ha portati propri qui significa che nessuno la vuole! Tu hai tanto spazio e dei bei giardini in cui possono giocare! Dannazione, casa tua è praticamente un paradiso per animali e bambini.

\- No.

\- Non ti accorgerai neppure della sua presenza! Ci penserò io a dar loro da mangiare.

\- Aiuterò anche io! – si offrì con entusiasmo Konohamaru.

\- Aiuterà anche lui, hai sentito?

\- No.

\- Sasuke!

Prese un respiro  profondo e insofferente. – Sakura. – cominciò secco. – È  nello studio di mio padre.

\- Con tutto il rispetto, tuo padre non ne sarà disturbato. E tu non lo usi mai quello studio.

\- No.

\- Sì.

\- Non ho intenzione di fare questo gioco con te, Sakura.

\- Le compreremo tutto questo pomeriggio. – affermò lei in tono definitivo, appoggiandosi nuovamente allo schienale della sedia.

\- Sakura.

\- Dobbiamo pensare ad un nome per lei e per i gattini. E iniziare a chiedere a qualcuno se ne vuole uno. Io adorerei tenerli, ma il nostro appartamento è troppo piccolo. Konohamaru ora vivi solo, giusto? Non ne potresti tenere uno tu?

\- Mi affidano spesso missioni. Non so se riuscirei a prendermene cura.

> _\- ... Potremmo prendere un gatto. O un cane. Mi piacerebbe avere un animale da coccolare. Fino a quando non mi sono trasferito qui non l’ho mai considerato perché ero solo e non sarebbe stato giusto costringere un cucciolo ad una vita da nomade. Ma adesso … anche quando ti reintegreranno … se fossimo occupati entrambi in missione potremmo sempre chiedere a Sakura-chan di prendersene cura, senza costringerlo a spostarsi. Né, Teme? Che ne dici? Ce lo prendiamo un animaletto?_
> 
> _Aveva detto di no. Aveva detto che gliene bastava uno di animale rumoroso che sporcava in giro. Aveva detto che a casa SUA, non sarebbe entrato nessun estraneo. Aveva detto che nessuno aveva detto nulla a proposito della sua presenza in casa SUA dopo la fine della prigionia che stava sopportando. Gli aveva dato del Dobe._

Batté le palpebre, tornando al presente.

Sakura e Konohamaru stavano discutendo dei possibili futuri proprietari. Quando iniziarono ad accennare a portare a casa sua Lee e Kiba, li interruppe.

\- Ve ne occuperete voi fino a quando non troverete qualcuno. Non voglio averci nulla a che fare. Nessuno entrerà qui per – fece una smorfia – coccolare, accarezzare, vezzeggiare o visitare le palle di pelo. Troverete un posto diverso dallo studio di mio padre o un qualsiasi angolo della casa per farli vivere nel frattempo e non permetterete loro di mettere più piede nel giardino  centrale.

\- Il giardino di Naruto-nii … Ah. Mmh … Ok. – Konohamaru si zittì all’occhiata inceneritrice di Sakura che pareva intimargli di non sfidare la fortuna.

\- Perfetto! – disse gaia lei. –  È ancora presto! Potremmo andare a mangiare fuori e nel pomeriggio occuparci del tuo guardaroba e vedere per le cose del bambino. Vieni anche tu, Konohamaru?

\- Mi dispiace ma ho un appuntamento per l’allenamento con i ragazzi fra poco … E poi siamo d’accordo di mangiare insieme.

\- Potete raggiungerci tutti quando avete finito. Possiamo andare questo pomeriggio a cercare una cuccia.

Konohamaru sentiva sul pomo d’Adamo la pressione dello sguardo di Uchiha-san, ed era talmente intenso da fargli temere potesse perforargli la carne a distanza.

\- Ah … - ridacchiò nervosamente. Non ci teneva a morire giovane. - … grazie ma … devo anche aiutare Genma-san con i documenti e i rapporti …

\- Oh, pazienza. – Sakura sorrise e si alzò, dichiarando terminato il pasto. – I piatti li laviamo dopo. Che ne dici di andare dato che abbiamo finito di mangiare?

Sasuke sapeva per esperienza che per le prossime due settimane sarebbe stato virtualmente impossibile liberarsi di lei, a meno di non andarsene di nuovo da Konoha.

In quattro anni, aveva ottenuto di essere lasciato in pace ieri, e limitato le sue richieste all’essere presente alla commemorazione di là a due settimane. Un passo in avanti rispetto al primo anno, quando l’aveva avuta appiccicata alle spalle costantemente per tutto il mese. Onestamente, non credeva sarebbe riuscito ad ottenere altro per almeno i prossimi due o tre anni.

L’unica cosa che poteva fare, era limitare le perdite. Perciò andò con lei a cercare la culla perfetta per il suo primo figlio, ma si rifiutò categoricamente di entrare in un negozio con lei a comprarsi dei boxer, o di comprare la cuccia più superaccessoriata al mondo per la gatta che non desiderava.

A metà pomeriggio, era entrato in abbastanza negozi per neonati da bastargli per la vita intera, e gli era stata rivolta la stessa domanda un numero sufficiente di volte da convincere Sakura a tornarci solo con Kakashi. Se mai fosse riuscita a trascinarcelo.

\- Anche se la tua faccia era impagabile quando ti hanno chiesto la prima volta cosa ne pensava il padre del bambino. E poi sei molto più semplice da manipolare tu, piuttosto che il sensei. Peccato.

Non era una cosa che Sasuke ci tenesse a sapere.

Tornati a casa, Sakura dichiarò di essere stanca e si ritirò nella camera per gli  ospiti che era diventata più o meno ufficialmente sua e di Kakashi, lasciando Sasuke a respirare e a godersi finalmente la tranquillità guadagnata a caro prezzo. Senza che il silenzio gli pesasse, questa volta.

Decise di andare a controllare se le bestiacce e la loro madre gli avessero distrutto una parte della casa. Trovò cinque palline in libertà e diverse macchie sospette sul tatami dello studio.

Venti minuti dopo, Sakura lo andò a cercare, annoiata dal riposo a cui non era abituata e dimentica della sua supposta delicata situazione. Non era mai stata molto brava a mentire.

\- Cosa stai facendo? – gli chiese preoccupata quando lo vide praticamente disteso a terra che cercava di afferrare qualcosa sotto un mobile.

Per tutta risposta, lui si rialzò e uscì dalla stanza con una pallina di pelo urlante e impolverata tenuta fermamente con due dita.

\- Sasuke? – lo seguì fino al giardino orientale, dove altre quattro palline strillavano a più non posso nell’erba, andando avanti e indietro, evidentemente confuse dal cambio di scenario su cui stavano posando le loro corte zampette.

Sakura fece un verso strozzato a quella vista e uno ancora più alto quando Sasuke lasciò andare il gattino accanto ai fratellini e poi rientrò chiudendosi seccamente l’amado alle spalle.

\- Che fai?!

\- Mi sono liberato della spazzatura.

Lei lo seguì gesticolando incredula. - Sas’ke! Pensavo fossimo d’accordo questa mattina!

\- Lo eravamo prima che questi pidocchi facessero i loro bisogni sul tatami di casa mia.

\- È per questo che ti avevo detto di comprare una lettiera!

Iniziò a ordinare le stoviglie abbandonate al mattino, per poterle lavare prima di cena.

\- È per questo che non voglio animali. Sono sporchi. – rispose con calma. – Comunque non era una situazione definitiva. Ho solo accorciato i tempi.

\- E come ti comporterai quando mio figlio sporcherà un prezioso pezzo della tua casa? Butterai fuori pure lui?

Aprì l’acqua e cercò il detersivo per piatti. – Tecnicamente sono ancora sulla mia proprietà. Mi auguro comunque che non sarà necessario arrivare a tanto con tuo figlio. Lui avrà il pannolino, e spero che gli insegnerai ad usare un bagno, quando il tempo per lasciarlo arriverà.

\- Naruto non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa così senza cuore.

Sasuke fermò le mani nell’acqua saponata. Poi riprese lentamente a strofinare. – Io non sono lui.

\- Vivi però in funzione di quello che avrebbe voluto lui.

Sasuke passò a pulire la griglia su cui Sakura aveva cucinato il pesce la mattina, evitando di replicare.

\- Naruto voleva un gatto, vero? È per questo che hai ceduto questa mattina.

Sospirò esasperato e si voltò per affrontarla asciugandosi le mani. - Non capisco cosa vuoi da me, Sakura. Vuoi che mi comporti come prima? È questo che vuoi? Perché da come mi hai rimproverato per averlo fatto con quei portatori di germi non parrebbe proprio.

\- Vorrei solo che trovassi un equilibrio, Sasuke. Non voglio che tu sia un guscio vuoto, e non voglio che tu agisca solo in funzione dei desideri di un morto. Voglio che trovi un modo per superare questo periodo, come parevi essere deciso a fare quattro anni fa!

\- Lo sto facendo, Sakura. Che tu ci creda oppure no, lo sto facendo.

\- No! Tu non stai facendo nulla! Tu stai solamente fingendo! Reciti con me per tenermi buona, e fingi appena un po’ meno con gli altri, ma non stai facendo nulla! Ieri notte sei stato in quel dannato campo di allenamento a fissare il vuoto, vero? E se non fossi qui io oggi, se non avessi quei gattini a cui correre dietro, saresti in salotto a fare ancora quello! Fissare il vuoto! Ascoltare il  silenzio! Aspettando di aver vissuto un periodo abbastanza lungo di tempo, magari nella speranza che qualcuno ti sollevi da questa vita nel frattempo!

Lui strinse gli occhi e si rigirò iniziando a sciacquare le stoviglie. – Non ho intenzione di litigare con te, Sakura.

\- No, il fatto è proprio questo. Tu non litighi con nessuno. Non argomenti con nessuno. Ti limiti a fissare il tuo interlocutore con quegli occhi gelidi e fermi e a imporgli la tua volontà. Oh, sempre se non valuti sia una fatica sprecata, e allora ti adatti alla cosa. Tanto non ti interessa minimamente. – grondava sarcasmo ad ogni sillaba.

Sasuke fissò intensamente il rubinetto. – Pensavo avessimo esaurito l’argomento l’altra notte.

\- No, Sasuke. Non l’abbiamo esaurito. Non lo esauriremo mai fino a quando non la smetterai di rimanere sepolto in una tomba vuota.

Sotto le sue mani, la ciotola che stava sciacquando si spezzò.

\- Nella mia vita ci sono state molte cose a cui ho rinunciato. Ti potrò sembrare egoista, arrogante o come cazzo vuoi etichettarmi, ma non desidero rinunciare a questa. Fattene una ragione, o vattene e non tornare mai più.

\- Porta quei gattini in salotto. E poi osservali bene. Manderò Kakashi con l’occorrente questa sera. Guardali, Sasuke. E se entro due settimane non avrai cambiato idea, allora troverò loro un’altra sistemazione. È tutto quello che ti chiedo.

\- Non ho bisogno di soddisfare i tuoi capricci.

\- Oh, sì che ne hai bisogno. – disse lei con tono sicuro. – È quello che ti ha chiesto di fare Naruto, no? Come hai detto tu stesso, fai un sacco di cose che non ami perché è questo quello che ti ha chiesto di fare lui. Ora farai anche questa. Ti prenderai cura di quella famigliola e darai loro un nome dopo averli osservati.

Sasuke si sforzò di non digrignare i denti. – Perché vuoi così tanto che quelle bestiacce mi rovinino casa?

\- Perché forse riusciranno a farti rammentare qualcosa che io non riesco a farti ricordare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spirea del Giappone. Dalla fioritura estiva rosa intenso, o almeno così dice il sito che ho consultato. http://www.pollicegreen.com/spirea-del-giappone/14578/ l’ho scelta perché la foto era bella, il colore mi aggradava e ho supposto che se veniva chiamata “del Giappone” un motivo ci dovesse essere. Perdonate se ho sbagliato terreno, clima o altro … faccio davvero schifo con le piante.
> 
> *Iki-Ryo. Spirito della collera e dell’invidia che reca danno agli altri. http://www.ilbazardimari.net/made-in-japan-divinita-giapponesi/
> 
> * Ophiophagus hannah. È il cobra reale. http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ophiophagus_hannah Perché non si dica che non controllo quello che scrivo. Il cobra SSSSSSibila. °sviene per l’idiozia di sé medesima°
> 
> *Amado. Pannello per la pioggia ^^. Per tutte le indicazioni sulle varie parti della casa giapponese, vi rimando come al solito a questa breve lista http://www.higan.com/italiano/biblioteca/casa_giapponese/casa_giapponese.asp?index_b= che riporta in modo chiaro tutto quello di cui io ho bisogno senza essere un architetto giapponese. Tradizionale, ovviamente, dato che le ultime cose che ho visto progettate da architetti giapponesi sono a dir poco … futuriste?


	3. you’re living together with all the countless joy and sadness you’ve encountered

**-3-**

**you’re living together with all the countless joy and sadness you’ve encountered**

Una settimana dopo, Sasuke ancora si domandava come diavolo avesse potuto cedere così facilmente alle richieste, per non dire imposizioni, di Sakura.

Certo le cose che lei aveva detto erano vere, e lui aveva accettato la presenza MOMENTANEA e silenziosa dei felini per la debolezza che aveva in quel periodo dell’anno verso i ricordi di Naruto. Non capiva però come si fosse passati dall’ospitare le bestiacce a doverle avere a miagolare in salotto. Anche se il pavimento era più pratico da pulire di quello tradizionale giapponese.

La sera stessa del giorno in cui aveva discusso con Sakura, Kakashi si era presentato alla sua porta con un sorriso divertito e tutto il necessario per la cura di un animale domestico. Latte artificiale e biberon compreso. Sasuke ancora si domandava se Sakura si aspettava davvero che lui desse il latte alle palle, se la madre non lo avesse più fatto. Decise per uno svezzamento rapido.

Comunque, aveva rifiutato di partecipare all’installazione di quello che poteva essere solamente definito “campo base per missione a lungo termine completo di zona relax” e si era rifugiato in cucina con del tè, mentre il suo ex-sensei preparava la nuova … casa dei felini e poi la presentava a gatta e pargoli. Guadagnandosi con estrema soddisfazione di Sasuke diversi dolorosi graffi e rischiando di rimetterci nell’operazione il mignolo, quando aveva provato ad accarezzare detta gatta.

Il resto del tempo, a parte una breve visita di Gaara con cui aveva condiviso una sana  silenziosa sessione di allenamento e una tazza di tè, Sasuke lo aveva passato a studiare, allenarsi e in generale a prendersi cura della casa, ignorando quasi completamente i suoi ospiti pigolanti. Per quanto la riguardava, certo, la gatta non ne era rimasta certo offesa. Pareva piuttosto considerare Sasuke l’estraneo della magione. O al massimo il suo cameriere. Il suo atteggiamento non era migliorato affatto. E i graffi e i segni di denti che Sasuke si ritrovava sulle gambe ne erano la testimonianza più palese.

Le pallette invece si limitavano a mangiare, urlare, e fare i loro bisogni in giro, quindi Sasuke proprio non vedeva il punto di Sakura, nel volere a tutti i costi che se ne prendesse cura. Pensava forse che si sarebbe affezionato? E quale era lo scopo? Erano destinati a trovare presto un’altra casa, e altre persone a cui concedere il loro pelo sui vestiti.

Certo, erano morbide. E se si ignorava il fatto che aveva pulito il salotto più volte in quei sette giorni che non in un mese, potevano essere anche divertenti da far rotolare o guardare mentre rotolavano o correvano, con quelle zampette minuscole, o soffiavano alle cose più disparate.

Alla fine delle due settimane, Sasuke era in guerra aperta con la gatta, e lei gli portava un rancore che era davvero impossibile credere potesse essere contenuto in un esserino così piccolo. Ogni volta che le passava vicino, lei lo graffiava. Ogni volta che le dava del cibo gli soffiava. Ogni volta che usciva dal salotto, ringhiava.

Era una rancorosa, vendicativa, bastarda, manesca – se si poteva dire di una gatta -, possessiva, brutale … piccola Uchiha.

 

\- Non è necessario che venga anche tu.

La fissò come se fosse stupida.

\- Ok, non ne avevi intenzione dall’inizio.

Sasuke riprese a fissare il monumento davanti a sé, senza dire nulla. Le dita di Sakura si intrufolarono tra le sue inerti. Kakashi stava parlando con Gai, poco lontano da loro.

Lo aveva lasciato in pace, in quelle due settimane.

\- Come va con la gatta?

Non la degnò di una risposta. Lei non commentò, limitandosi a guardarsi intorno.

La cerimonia silenziosa che ogni anno gli amici del dobe tenevano il giorno della sua morte, era finita qualche minuto prima e la stessa Tsunade se ne era già andata. Probabilmente a bere, come ogni anno.

Che poi Sasuke proprio non riusciva a capire perché l’avessero stabilita per quel giorno, e perché si riunissero davanti al memoriale dei caduti.

Naruto non era certo là, e non era neppure morto quel giorno.

Naruto era morto due settimane prima. Un tardo pomeriggio. A casa. Dopo aver scherzato con lui. Dopo aver fatto l’amore con lui. Dopo che lui gli aveva dato per la prima volta la soddisfazione e la gioia di sapere che i propri sentimenti erano ricambiati. Una volta. Solo una volta, in tutto il tempo che avevano passato insieme.

\- Stai bene? – gli chiese Sakura quasi sussurrando, mentre gli altri partecipanti alla commemorazione sciamavano attorno a loro salutandoli con cenni silenziosi, diretti al ristorante della famiglia Akimichi. Sapevano che non era il caso di avvicinarsi a loro in quel momento. I pochi arditi che ci avevano provato, erano stati quasi annichiliti sul posto dalle occhiate intimidatorie di Sakura e dal vuoto che Sasuke emanava di suo.

Non le rispose. Non riteneva fosse necessario.

In quella stanza di ospedale, con un andirivieni di persone che fissavano costernate, addolorate, sollevate, la figura distesa al suo centro, Sasuke aveva avuto modo di capire quello che significava essere in presenza della morte.

Fino a quel momento, non aveva “capito” la morte. L’aveva conosciuta, l’aveva sopportata, l’aveva osservata.

Gli ci erano volute quasi tutte e due le settimane  che aveva chiesto a Tsunade prima di staccare le macchine, ma alla fine l’aveva CAPITA.

Il corpo circondato da macchinari, che mantenevano attivo il suo cuore, che riempivano i suoi polmoni, era tale. Un corpo.

All’inizio aveva frainteso questo semplice fatto. Pensava che Naruto stesse morendo. Ma che una parte di lui fosse ancora là. Pensava che avrebbe avuto il tempo di abituarsi gradatamente alla separazione.

Poi aveva  realizzato.

Naruto se ne era andato quella sera.

Disteso inerte su un letto di ospedale dalle lenzuola arancioni, non c’era “Naruto”. C’era solo la carne, le ossa e gli organi di Naruto.

C’era il vuoto lasciato dall’anima che se ne era andata, che stava scavando dentro la sua la consapevolezza della perdita della ragione della sua inaspettata e ritrovata felicità. E niente altro.

La decisione di Naruto di tenerlo all’oscuro della situazione, era diventata improvvisamente più chiara. Non meno dolorosa, ma più chiara.

Aveva capito allora quale fosse la differenza tra uccidere, vedere morire e guardarla  lavorare.

La morte era il nulla. E osservare il nulla marcire il corpo pieno di energia che lo aveva tirato fuori dall’abisso, era …

All’improvviso, un grande flusso di chakra lo distrasse dal torpore che stava provando da quando era arrivato là, e Sakura gli aveva sorriso, sorpresa di vederlo. Non sapeva che Sasuke lo aveva fatto per sfuggire a delle palle di pelo che si erano affezionate ai suoi piedi, e alla loro madre che non ne era per nulla felice. E che se ne era pentito nell’attimo stesso in cui aveva visto tutta quella folla che lo aveva fissato come fosse un fenomeno da baraccone, con espressioni che andavano dalla sorpresa, alla costernazione, alla pietà.

Estrasse un’arma prima ancora di aver pensato di avere necessità di farlo.

Gli altri ninja attorno a lui fecero lo stesso, facendo scudo a coloro che erano disarmati e ai bambini.

Poi tutti fissarono basiti davanti a loro.

Nel bel mezzo del piazzale era infatti apparsa da una nuvola di fumo una volpe, enorme, rossa, fornita di nove code che si muovevano al vento come serpenti nervosi, e che si guardava intorno cercando evidentemente qualcuno.

\- Ooohi! Uchiha-teme! Dove cazzo sei quando ho bisogno di te? Ch’! Uno viene a vedere se sei ancora vivo o se stai facendo il cibo per vermi, e tu non ti fai neanche trovare a casa? Ah. – gli occhi di fuoco si puntarono su Sasuke, che aveva fatto un passo avanti, incredulo quanto gli altri. – Eccoti. Finalmente! Ho deciso di restare un po’ qua e tu mi ospiterai. Ora portami a casa, fammi vedere la mia stanza e dammi da mangiare. Beh? Che aspetti?

\- … Kurama? Che ci fai … qui?

Il demone sbuffò e sbatté una zampa a terra facendo tremare il terreno sotto i piedi di tutti i ninja che lo fissavano, preoccupati. – Mi annoiavo, ok? Tutto quel silenzio! Il moccioso mi stordiva di chiacchiere! Chi avrebbe pensato che mi ci fossi abituato così tanto? E gli altri! Tutti a giocare a “vogliamoci tutti bene” e a dire “diventiamo un tutt’uno”. Ma siamo pazzi? Io non intendo diventare “un tutt’uno” con degli idioti senza cervello! Ho la mia dignità, io!

Kurama strinse gli occhi  e si abbassò, avvicinando il muso al giovane moro. – Hai un aspetto orrendo. Che c’è. Ti fa male la pancia? – scoppiò a ridere, facendo sobbalzare tutti gli astanti, che fecero un passo indietro. – Il “grande” Uchiha-teme che ha fatto indigestione! Questa è bella. Il moccioso si sarebbe rotolato dalle risate! Oh! Aspetta! – gli puntò contro un artiglio, sedendosi pesantemente – Non dirmi che non hai dormito questa notte perché ti si è spezzata un’unghia! È così? O magari un gatto ti ha rotto la tua piantina di pomodori preferita? Ah? È questo che è successo?

Sakura boccheggiò shockata alla evidente mancanza di empatia di quel demone spelacchiato, e stava per intervenire, quando sentì sul braccio la presa ferma di Kakashi, che quando lei si girò per fulminarlo e intimargli di lasciarla andare immediatamente, si limitò ad accennare alla figura irrigidita di Sasuke davanti a loro. Aveva abbassato gli occhi a terra.

\- Kurama.

\- Che hai? C’ho visto giusto, eh? – riprese a ridere sguaiatamente, le code dietro di sé che si agitavano festose spazzando l’aria e la terra attorno a loro. – Non occorre che ti metta a piangere, su! Anche ai bastardi è permesso di avere un cuoricino delicato ogni tanto!

Sasuke alzò gli occhi. Kurama smise di ridere. – E dai. Stavo scherzando! Hai lo spirito umoristico di una rapa. Il moccioso aveva ragione.

Kurama lo vide aprire la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma non riuscì a sentirlo. – Che hai detto? Smettila di mormorare e parla come un idiota umano!

Gli occhi rossi di sharingan si strinsero. – Sei seduto sulla lapide di mio fratello e di Naruto.

Parve sorpreso, e si guardò alle spalle. Un grosso blocco di marmo con un pennone che il suo peso aveva inclinato pericolosamente verso il basso spuntava tra le sue code. – Ah. Ecco perché era così scomodo.

Una grande armatura, alta quanto lui e fatta di chakra, fece la sua apparizione, costringendolo a riportare l’attenzione sul moccioso permaloso che era venuto a cercare. – Suvvia … non credo proprio che si offenderanno, sai? Mica sono davvero sotto le mie chiappe.

\- Kurama.

Ignorò il basso ringhio del moccioso. - Beh? Mi spieghi che ci fate tutti qua invece di andare a giocare ai salvatori del mondo?

\- Aah … se permetti … - Kakashi decise di intervenire prima che le cose precipitassero – Forse non lo hai realizzato, Kurama, ma oggi è l’anniversario della morte di Naruto.

\- Ohi! Ichi tsuné*! È tanto che non ci si vede. – Kurama si abbassò al livello del ninja, e aggrottò le sopracciglia – L’anniversario? Che cazzo dici? L’anniversario della morte del moccioso era due settimane fa. Vi siete bevuti il cervello?

Sasuke ascoltò le parole seccate uscire dalla bocca del demone, ed improvvisamente perse la voglia di fare di lui un tappeto per  il salotto. Rinfoderò la katana e fece scomparire Susanoo.

Kurama aveva avuto ragione, in parte e in modo contorto, sulla notte passata, e pure sul fatto che quel pezzo di marmo non potesse davvero rappresentare una tomba per i suoi cari. Di fatto, non esisteva neppure un corpo da seppellire. Né per Naruto, né tantomeno per Itachi.

\- Trovati un parco in cui dormire. Non voglio altri animali in casa. – disse prima di voltare le spalle a tutti e incamminarsi verso casa.

Kurama spostò la sua attenzione da Kakashi al moro, e lo seguì. – Mica sono un animale! Io sono il più potente di tutti i demoni! Che credi, che possa  dormire in un parco? Mi si rovinerebbe il pelo!

\- Non sono fatti che concernano me.

\- Uchiha!

Lui lo ignorò continuando a camminare. Indifferente al fatto di essere seguito da un demone alto una decina di metri e da una dozzina di curiosi spettatori che, ormai convinti non sarebbe successo nulla di grave, volevano vedere chi tra il temuto anbu e il demone avrebbe avuto la meglio nella discussione.

\- Uchiha! Eddai! Che rompicoglioni bastardo.  – rimase incastrato tra i muri di due case, e dovette arretrare - Dannazione a queste strade strette! Come cazzo fate ad avere questi budelli e chiamarle strade senza arrossire di vergogna?

\- Non per dire, ma sei tu che sei piuttosto fuori scala, Kurama. – stavano attraendo ancora più attenzione, da quando erano entrati in città. Quelli che incontravano, si dividevano tra coloro che vedendo la grande volpe scappavano spaventati e quelli che vedendo i ninja che la seguivano pacificamente avevano preso a chiedere spiegazioni e a seguirla con loro. Sasuke e Kurama erano gli unici che non sembravano afflitti né tantomeno toccati dalla curiosità crescente della gente.

Il demone voltò la testa verso Kakashi, e sbuffando borbottò: - Qua è tutto così piccino. Me lo ero dimenticato. Mi pareva che questa taglia potesse essere sufficiente. Ah. – una delle sue code colpì la tenda di un negozio.

\- Procura un altro danno a questa città e ti trasformo in un tappeto.

Kurama batté le palpebre, offeso, e si sedette di schianto, provocando un leggero allarme tra gli astanti.

\- Sei proprio uno stronzo bastardo! Naruto non ti ha forse ordinato di avere cura di me? Hai intenzione di deluderlo? ANCORA?

Sasuke si fermò. E così fecero i curiosi che li stavano seguendo, sconvolti dall’idiozia del demone e preoccupati di vedere Konoha ridotta in cenere dall’Uchiha.

Poi Sasuke si girò, con un movimento lento e calcolato. Come se si stesse trattenendo dal fare gesti di cui NON si sarebbe pentito in seguito.

\- Parla quello che non è stato capace di far scomparire uno stupido veleno. Chi sarebbe il demone più potente? L’amico più fedele? – il suo tono grondava sarcasmo.

Sakura boccheggiò sentendosi svenire, e con lei lo fece pure Kurama.

\- Oi, Teme! Per chi mi hai preso? Per un armadietto di antidoti contro veleni umani? Se tu non fossi stato il coglione che sei, avresti potuto essere col moccioso e assisterlo in quello scontro. Almeno quegli occhi maledetti sarebbero serviti a qualcosa a parte uccidere tuo fratello. Ah, no. Che dico? Il tuo fratellone si è praticamente suicidato.

Sakura chiuse gli occhi. Non avrebbe mai visto crescere il suo bambino, mai più assaporato le labbra di suo marito, visto Sasuke sereno, fatto capire a Sai che le cose che gli passavano per la testa dovevano rimanere là dentro. Non sarebbe mai più stata lodata da shisho. Sentì distintamente il rumore del fuggi fuggi che dimezzò gli spettatori dell’ultima discussione che si sarebbe tenuta in città prima del suo annichilimento. Sciocchi. Era inutile scappare. Era inutile nascondersi. Era finita. Konoha sarebbe stata bruciata da Amaterasu.

\- Non più grande di un cane di grossa taglia, dormirai in giardino e se ti vedo sul divano considerati carne in scatola.

Sakura sbarrò gli occhi, incredula. Aveva appena avuto un’allucinazione?

\- Non se ne parla! In giardino? Ma sei scemo? – Kurama continuò a protestare, ricominciando a seguire il moro che aveva ripreso a camminare . Indifferente al fatto di aver appena avuto la meglio in uno scontro di volontà con uno degli esseri più cocciuti del pianeta, dopo averlo provocato oltre ogni dire toccando i due argomenti più tabù tra gli argomenti da non sollevare MAI in sua presenza.

\- E vedi di chiedere il permesso di rimanere alla vecchia prima di farlo. – terminò l’altro, ignorandolo.

\- Non ho bisogno di permessi per fare quel cazzo che voglio! Io sono uno spirito libero! Non ho intenzione di sottostare a nessuna autorità!

Sasuke si fermò nuovamente, e con lui tutti i pochi coraggiosi che li seguivano ancora.

Il demone sbuffò, roteando gli occhi con fastidio, e cedette alla velata minaccia di quegli occhi di nuovo rossi. – E va bene! Ma sappi che non ho intenzione di diventare vegetariano! Io sono carnivoro, Uchiha. CARNIVORO. Perciò vedi di darmi da mangiare come si deve. Altrimenti potrei valutare l’opzione di andare a caccia per conto mio.

Sakura rabbrividì.

Sasuke fece scivolare lo sguardo gelido sugli ultimi spettatori che si ritenevano già morti, e loro si dispersero con la fretta di formiche che avevano visto avvicinarsi una ciabatta.

\- Chiariamo, Kurama. È vero. Il Dobe mi ha chiesto di prendermi cura di alcune cose. Il fatto che tu rientri tra queste è però quasi irrilevante. Se vuoi stare a casa nostra, allora seguirai le mie regole. E questo implica il giardino e il mangiare quello che c’è senza fare storie.

\- Sei pazzo? Io ho una costituzione delicata!

\- Ti comprerò del cibo in scatola, ma non pensare di poter occupare il mio giardino gratis. Se vuoi mangiare, allora guadagnatelo. E restringiti, per l’amor del cielo! Sei troppo grasso. Altro che carne. Da domani sei a dieta.

\- Oi! Teme! Ma con chi credi di parlare?!

\- Con una volpe vecchia, grassa e spelacchiata. Da quanto è che non fai più esercizio?

\- Teme! Lo sapevo che tutti gli Uchiha sono bastardi, ma tu li superi abbondantemente tutti!

\- Sopportalo. O trovati un altro giardino da impestare.

Sakura si appoggiò a Kakashi, che le aveva circondato le spalle con un braccio, e rimase a fissare affascinata le due figure che si allontanavano da loro, bisticciando come ragazzini acidi e rancorosi.

\- Ho come una sensazione di dejà vu.

\- Già. Erano quattro anni che non vedevo Sasuke così … vivo.

\- Dici dovremmo andargli dietro? Almeno per evitare che mezza Konoha venga distrutta una volta che Sasuke ne avrà abbastanza di lui?

Kakashi la fece voltare in direzione del piazzale della memoria. – Naah. Se la caveranno da soli. È meglio se andiamo a controllare i danni che la volpe spelacchiata ha fatto, e avvisiamo Shizune di preparare Tsunade-sama all’incontro che l’aspetta. Domani ci accerteremo del grado di stress di Sasuke. E della salute del quartiere Uchiha.

 

Il giorno dopo, Sakura e Kakashi bussarono alla porta di casa Uchiha – rispettivamente - con trepidazione e divertimento. Nonostante lei continuasse a ripetere al marito che non c’era nulla di divertente in tutta quella faccenda, lui continuava a trovarla ai limiti della farsa e ad essere convinto che l’arrivo di Kurama si sarebbe risolto essere quello che ci voleva per riportare almeno una parte di Sasuke indietro dal luogo buio in cui si era auto esiliato.

\- Ooooooooi! Teme! Rispondi alla cazzo di porta prima che ci vada io! – sentirono urlare da un punto non ben definito all’interno della casa.

Subito dopo, un Uchiha decisamente nero scardinò la porta davanti ai loro nasi. Kakashi sorrise alzando in segno di saluto una mano. – Ancora vivo?

La porta venne sbattuta un secondo prima che avessero il tempo di fare un passo avanti.

Sakura occhieggiò criticamente il marito.

\- Che c’è? Non si può neppure scherzare …

\- A volte … lasciamo perdere. – sospirò esausta, schiaffeggiando la sua mano giù dalla propria spalla e aprendo con la sua chiave.

Entrati in salotto vi trovarono una versione “cane di grossa taglia” piuttosto … eufemistica di Kurama spaparanzata sul tappeto davanti al divano, con cinque piccole palline che giocavano a nascondino tra il suo pelo e una regina dalla coda scattante che riposava sulla groppa.

\- Oi! Ichi tsuné! Ichigo*!

\- Kurama … Sasuke non aveva detto qualcosa a proposito del divano?

\- Ha detto non sopra. Non ha parlato di “non davanti”.

Sakura ordinò al marito di rimanere a controllare il demone, e andò ad affrontare l’altro, di demone, che abitava la casa. Consapevole di essere almeno in parte responsabile della situazione in cui si trovava.

Lo trovò nel giardino di Naruto, intento a curare una pianta dall’aria bisognosa.

\- Che pianta è?

-  È una pianta di arance*.

\- Non l’avevo mai notata.

Le sue mani si fermarono per un attimo, poi ripresero a togliere le foglie secche dalla piantina, che ora che glielo aveva fatto notare aveva alcuni piccoli fiori sparsi tra i rami più alti.

\- Non … non era qui. Era nel giardino anteriore. L’ho spostata oggi perché quell’idiota di sottospecie di tappeto ci si è quasi seduto sopra ieri sera. Qui è più al sicuro.

Gli si inginocchiò di fianco e sfiorò piano le foglie. – Ha un buon odore. Anche senza frutti.

\- Mh.

\- Hai intenzione di metterla a terra?

\- No. Sta bene in un vaso. In questo modo posso ritirarla durante l’inverno.

Lo sbirciò con la coda dell’occhio. – È una scelta un po’ originale.

Pensò non avrebbe avuto risposta alla sua constatazione, ma poi lo sentì quasi sospirarne una. – L’avevo presa per Naruto. Avevo pensato ad un albero di arancio per … ovvi motivi. Pensavo ne sarebbe stato felice. Lo avrei preso in giro per la sua passione monocromatica e perché l’albero sarebbe stata la prova vivente della crescita costante della sua idiozia, e lui mi avrebbe berciato contro saltellando in giro. Io lo avrei insultato, e lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso. E poi ce le saremmo date di santa ragione e poi … Ma Yamanaka mi ha fatto notare che non avevamo posto per un albero, e che in vaso sarebbe stata più facile da gestire. Perciò ho comprato questa stupida pianta da regalare ad uno stupido Dobe che invece di essermene grato l’ha mollata sulla prima superficie possibile per abbracciarmi e morire poche ore dopo come lo stupido idiota che era.

Le si strinse il cuore, e appoggiò una mano sulla schiena dell’amico. Era la prima volta che parlava di quel giorno di sua spontanea volontà. – Oh … Sasuke … mi dispiace così tanto.

\- La tua amica aveva ragione. È più facile non farlo morire se posso spostarlo quando serve.

Sakura non gli fece notare che non era per quello che lei era dispiaciuta. Sapeva che lui aveva frainteso deliberatamente. Si schiarì la gola, cambiando argomento con una domanda briosa per superare il pesante silenzio che la sua innocente conversazione aveva creato.

\- Allora? Come sono andate queste due settimane di convivenza con la gatta e i suoi piccoli?

Sakura temette che il fragile ramo a cui Sasuke era aggrappato, non avrebbe retto alla domanda.

\- Quelle … cose sono … demoni. Non hanno rispetto per niente e nessuno. E il capo di quei demoni è la madre degenere che si ritrovano.

Lei sorrise, serafica. – Hai deciso i loro nomi?

Lui si voltò di scatto nella sua direzione, rischiando di farla sbilanciare e cadere culo a terra.

La studiò per lunghi secondi, durante i quali Sakura trattenne il fiato, incerta, e poi si voltò di nuovo verso l’arancio.

\- Per farti felice, l’ho fatto. Anche se non ho intenzione di sprecare il mio tempo a dare un nome a tutte le pallette che non rimarranno qui più del necessario, ho stabilito un nome con cui maledire lo spirito maligno che si ritrovano per madre. Anche se il nome che avevo scelto inizialmente non ha … incontrato l’approvazione dello spirito malefico a cui avevo intenzione di concedere tale onore, e ho dovuto cambiarlo.

Sakura batté le palpebre, perplessa. Perché pareva così soddisfatto?

\- Quale nome … - esitò, non assolutamente certa di volerlo davvero sapere - … volevi darle?

Lui si girò per quadrarla bene. Sembrò riflettere se fosse il caso di dirglielo oppure no, poi sorrise lentamente. A Sakura saltò un battito.  Non aveva più visto quel sorriso e quella scintilla che gli si accese negli occhi dall’ultima volta che erano andati ad allenarsi con Naruto. Appena dopo aver sfoggiato sorriso e scintilla, Sasuke aveva messo in dubbio la saggezza del Consiglio, che aveva appoggiato la decisione di Tsunade di nominare ufficialmente Naruto suo successore.

\- Te lo faccio vedere. – sembrò fare quasi le fusa, dal compiacimento. Si alzò, e le tese una mano per aiutarla a farlo a sua volta. Dopodiché la trascinò in salotto, dove Kakashi era regredito alla fase prepuberale e stava giocando con i gattini e le code di un Kurama compiacente.

Quando entrarono, mano ancora stretta in quella del’altro, smisero i loro passatempi e si voltarono tutti.

\- Lo hai trovato, alla fine.

Sasuke ignorò la gioiosa affermazione di Kakashi, e chiamò con voce stentorea: - Madara!

I gattini gli corsero subito incontro, traballando sulle zampette, mentre colei che Sakura realizzò con un tuffo al cuore avrebbe dovuto - secondo Sasuke - alzare il capo dalle zampe su cui l’aveva appoggiato, iniziò a ronfare rumorosamente.

Sakura si sentì svenire.

\- Non … oserai.

Sapeva che avrebbe osato.

\- Certo che no.

Questo la sorprese.

\- Perché dovrei chiamare quell’Iki-Ryo dannato con un nome che le piace?

\- Sasuke …

\- Konoha!

La gatta saltò sulle zampe, drizzò il pelo e soffiò e ringhiò con un rancore e un odio che fece arretrare Kakashi.

\- ASSOLUTAMENTE NO!

Sasuke si limitò a scrollare le spalle. – Sei stata tu a dire che dovevo darle un nome. Non hai specificato che sarebbe dovuto piacere anche a te. O a lei.

Detto questo si ritirò in cucina, seguito da cinque felini trotterellanti. In salotto, intanto, un demone, un marito e una … città erano intenti a fissare con diversi gradi di curiosità e partecipazione le reazioni di una fragola.

Poi il primo scoppiò a ridere, facendo calmare l’ultima, che si rimise a dormire sulla sua groppa.

\- Mi dispiace dare ragione al dannato Uchiha, ma stavolta ha vinto lui. Dovevi essere più precisa, Ichigo.

\- E tu piantala di chiamarmi Ichigo, dannata volpe spelacchiata. – ribatté lei con poca forza. Che lei fosse maledetta se avrebbe assecondato l’insano senso dell’umorismo di quell’idiota lunatico.

Ok. Aveva perso. Questo però non voleva dire che si sarebbe arresa. Pensò velocemente ad una soluzione che le permettesse di conservare la dignità, e tentò:  - Noha?

La gatta la guardò. – Noha, vieni qui bella.

La gatta la guardò più attentamente, inclinando la testa. Forse  doveva offrire una piccola ricompensa?

Si precipitò in cucina sorprendendovi Sasuke intento a dar da mangiare ai gattini e a preparare il pranzo per gli umani, e gli rubò dal piano di lavoro un’aringa. Ignorò il suo “Ehi!” indignato e ritornò in salotto dove la situazione era staticamente congelata.

Si abbassò sulle ginocchia, si accertò che la gatta la stesse guardando e ritentò: - Noha, vieni qui bella! – e sventolò con aria invitante il pesce.

La gatta sembrò valutare le possibilità, poi scese cauta dalla groppa comoda di Kurama e si avvicinò cautamente all’umana che le stava offrendo il pranzo.

Soffiò, giusto per sottolineare un punto, e poi agguantò velocemente il pesce, ritornando ad accomodarsi con calma sulla sua nuova cuccia morbida, che borbottò indignata, ricevendo in cambio un ringhio e una zampata di avvertimento a non muoversi.

\- Non è quello il suo nome. Non barare, Sakura!

Lei voltò la testa verso una versione aggrondata di Sasuke, fermo alle sue spalle con le braccia incrociate al petto, e disse innocentemente – Non hai mai detto che non potevo trovarle un soprannome.

Kurama rise. – Ti ha fregato Uchiha! Ti ha fregato alla grande!

\- Se non vuoi ritrovarti in un parco, farai meglio a non incoraggiarla, Kurama.

\- Noha. – ripeté piano Sakura.

\- Meee! – Kurama rise più forte.

\- Tz. Aspetta solo che tuo figlio sia nato.

Sakura sorrise mentre lo sentiva fare dietro front. Sorrise e incrociò gli occhi divertiti di Kakashi.

Le cose sarebbero andate a posto. Prima o poi.

Ora sapeva che Sasuke sarebbe stato bene. Forse non sempre. Forse non semplicemente. Magari non splendidamente, ma bene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ichi tsuné. Come mio solito, volevo fingere di essere intelligente … Così ho cercato e cercato e cercato … la traduzione di Guercio. Ne ho trovata una che poi l’idiota di traduttore mi ha ritradotto come “tablet”, e questa, che in teoria significa “one eyed”. Ovviamente l’ho traslitterata io, perché sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi. Se qualche anima pia ha più pazienza o conoscenza della sottoscritta … Kakashi cambierà soprannome. Quando avrò abbastanza pudore di me stessa, altrimenti, lo farò tornare Guercio.
> 
> *Pianta di Arance. È … ok. Non continuo su questa falsariga. Però … lo sapevate che è originaria della Cina? Ho scoperto che fiorisce in estate! °commossa° Dopo che l’avevo scelta! °doppiamente commossa° Lo ha fatto per ME!! – A parte le cavolate http://www.bayergarden.it/it-IT/data/Piante/a/Arancio.aspx
> 
> *Ichigo. Fragola? Non mi sbaglio, vero? Ero tentata di aggiungere un “-chin” ma … mi sono ravveduta prima del disastro. ^^ Sul perché Kurama chiami così Sakura … diciamo che fa pan dan (si scriverà così?) con suo marito. Avevo dibattuto anche con la mia parte più precisina se aggiungere “pallida”, ma ho trovato solo “avai” (o forse ho sentito una U invece che una V?) come traduzione a Fragola Pallida, e Avai Ichigo mi pareva troppo lungo…

**Author's Note:**

> * http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wakizashi


End file.
